Strength in numbers
by Blacktangledheart92
Summary: The fight begins and Eragon needs help. Eragon is strong but not strong enough. Can this unusual friend be the answer to his prayers. Read and Review PLEASE! Chapter 18 up now. ELDEST SPOILER! A love triangle ERAGONxOCxMURTAGH
1. Prologue Some things never change

**Okay so I might have confused my readers but I forgot to write about after the burning plains so I wrote this and everything has had to be changed around. There are no extra chapters added on after this. I am sorry for any confusion and hope the prologue lives up to the rest of the story. **

Prologue- Some things never change

The smell of rotting corpses filled the noses of the survivors. A day had passed since the battle on the burning plains had ended. Eragon had begun to come to terms with his news. He lay still in his bed, it still hurt to move and just laying with his eyes open was a task.

'_Saphira, what time is Nasuada supposed to be coming.'_

'_**She said that it will be sometime today, but you have to remember that many have died and she has to organise all of them to be returned to their families.'**_

Eragon sighed and tried to turn to the curtains of the tent, every muscle ached and cramped as he moved slowly. Finding that it was virtually impossible for him to even stand, he called Saphira.

'_I need to change my clothes and see if I can help the Varden with the clean up. Will you help me?'_

'_**You are too weak to do anything like that…You cannot even sit up without nearly passing out.'**_

'_Saphira please I need to, I don't want to stay in bed.'_

'_**Very well but I doubt that Angela will be happy when she finds out what you are up to.'**_

Eragon laughed and began to strain to reach the end of his bed. Saphira poked her head into the tent and Eragon heaved himself on to his feet. Against Saphira, Eragon was as light as a feather. His whole body shook and standing for only a minute began to make his muscles burn.

'_Saphira, can you give me a leg or a head to lean on.'_

'_**This is not a good idea, you are not strong enough.' **_

Saphira head snaked round and rested against Eragon's legs so he could sit down. Gradually he dressed in clean clothes and weakly grabbed at Saphira's spikes to haul himself on to her back.

The two plodded out into the fresh sea air, many citizens stopped and greeted the mighty dragon. As they left the city, the smell of battle hit them. The Burning plains was strewn with bodies, the smell was made worse by the heat from the caverns. Eragon slouched in the saddle; his body felt helpless and pained to breathe.

'_**I am going to take you back…You should not be out of bed…I was wrong to even consider it.'**_

'_Saphira, I will be fine…the fresh air will do me some good.'_

'_**This is hardly fresh air! How can you be fine when every muscle aches and you are struggling to stay in my saddle.**_**'** Saphira began to turn around when a voice called out to them.

"Saphira…Wait!" Nasuada sprinted towards the great blue dragon, squinting to protect her eyes from the whirling sand. "I wish to speak with…" She spotted the feeble rider upon the dragon's back "Eragon, what do you think you are doing out of bed?"

"Please do not shout at me… It was my choice…I want to help."  
"The help us all by staying in your tent and recovering…You almost died out there, do not heed your own recovery to aid ours."

"But I…"

"Come I will walk back with you and make sure you do not take any detours."

'_**In that case you better climb on; you can help this silly little boy stay in his saddle.' **_Saphira laughed as she spoke as did Nasuada, but Eragon sulked all the way back to his tent.

Nasuada escorted Eragon's weak frame to his bed and helped him to climb in.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Nasuada glanced down at the floor; Eragon had never seen her lost for something to say.

"I need you tell me what happened up on the cliff." Nasuada looked up, but now Eragon evaded her stare.

"…I told you all I remember."

"No I do not think you did. What are you hiding from the Varden?"

"Look…The rider is Murtagh, he betrayed us, we fought, he told me about the king then he left me for dead…That is all I can say, what more do you want?"

"What did he tell you about the King?"

"That he taught him new magic, made him swear oaths in the ancient language…Oaths to kill me."

"So why didn't he when you were so weak?"

"He said that he could not this time, but next time I would not be so lucky…" Eragon turned away from the woman "…I am tired; I do not wish to speak anymore." Nasuada sighed and stalked away from the tent. Saphira reappeared through the curtains of the tent.

'_**You should tell somebody about Murtagh…You cannot cope with this secret on your own.'**_

'_I have you, you are the only person I trust with this…I would not even trust Arya.'_

'_**I am glad you feel that way towards me, but maybe you could discuss it with Oromis when we return to Ellesméra'**_

'_I will do that if he asks , but lets try and keep it between ourselves for now…I am going to sleep some more, good night my friend.'_

'_**Good night little one.'**_ Saphira nuzzled Eragon's arm and withdrew her head from the tent.

Eragon woke the next day to find Roran slouched forward; his head rested by Eragon's hand. Eragon felt stronger that yesterday though it still hurt when he moved, he put that down to being stuck in bed all day on his back.

'_Saphira what time is it?'_

'_**You are awake, how are you feeling?'**_

'_Good, but that isn't what I asked you.'_

'_**It is morning…' **_Saphira sighed through their mental connection._** 'Why do you want to know the time?'**_

'_Are you near me?'_

'_**Yes…' **_Saphira stuck her head into the tent._** '…Why?'**_

'_Help me to get up again please? I think I am stronger that yesterday.'_

'_**You maybe stronger, but you are not fully recovered.'**_

'_Just help me please!' _Saphira tutted and aided her rider again. All the movement that they made and his cousin did not even stir.

'_He always was a heavy sleeper'._ Eragon was right, he felt much stronger and not as tired, and Nasuada will not send him back this time. For a second time Eragon and Saphira made their way through the city and towards the burning plains. Nasuada tried to argue but Eragon won on this single occasion.

"How many of the dead are members of the Varden?"

"So far we have accounted for thirty dead, but that is only in this small area." Nasuada traced the tiny perimeter with her finger so that Eragon could see.

"How much further do the plains stretch?"

"It goes another few miles or maybe more…We will never clear all the bodies before they begin to decay and disease sets into the living and wounded." Eragon stared out on to the vast barren land. He faced Nasuada and made eye contact.

"How can we help?"

Saphira glided over the Burning Plains overseeing the destruction that had been made. The stench of burning flesh filled her nose and the nose of her rider.

'_How could the king let this happen to his own people'_

'_**Eragon, you have to understand, the king is so corrupt and the only person that he cares for is himself so he does not care how many die as long as he kills you.'**_

'_I wish that he didn't chase me so. I do not want so many to die so that he can have his way…If I am such a threat, why won't he come out of his castle and finish me himself?'_

'_**That is what he will use your brother for.'**_

'_Murtagh is not my brother! He is not and never will be. I do not even wish to be mentioned as that traitor's friend.'_

'_**Eragon, all this anger will get you nowhere…Whether you like it or not he is your brother and no anger in Alagaësia will change that.'**_Saphira shut Eragon out and carried on searching the battle field. Saphira continued her circle when the place Eragon would most love to forget came into his sight. Something shiny glinted in the late morning sun. Saphira glided towards the ledge and landed gracefully by the edge. The memories of the fight flooded back into Eragon's mind as if flood gates had been opened.

_-_

_-No I did not die._

_-_

_-I had no choice_

_-_

_-Galbatorix made us swear loyalty to him in the ancient language_

_- _

_-I am stronger than Morzan ever was_

_-_

_-We were friends once. Galbatorix can't have twisted you so much that you have forgotten._

_-_

_-If I have become my father, then I will have my father's blade_

_-_

_-Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's eldest son, not his youngest. It is mine by right of birth._

The images flashed behind his eyes and the memories brought tears to Eragon's eyes. Eragon fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist.

"He is not my brother! I will not believe it…I will not…" His voice drifted off as he wept out loud.

'_**Eragon you were not to know. But maybe he will see in time and just maybe he will change.'**_ Eragon turned his tear streaked face to his beautiful Saphira. He spoke out of his mind to her.

"Some things never change."


	2. Promises

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon or the characters.**

**This is my first fanfic on Eragon so it could be a bit rubbish. Please Read and Review. I also have to say that my friend Annabelz helped me to write this. Thank You, I think that I have bored you enough with my blabbering .**

**Set just after the end of Eldest. Eragon has just recovered from the battle and is beginning to cope with the truth when he is thrown back into action. He has the fate of Alagaësia resting on his shoulders, and with his training drawing to an end, he begins to doubt his power. He is strong but not strong enough to defeat Galbatorix and Murtagh on his own. Can the help of a mysterious and out of the ordinary friend complete his fate? Someone new on the scene. READ & REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Chapter 1- Promises **

Eragon woke from his restless sleep, sweat was pouring down his face and muscular torso. How could something like people dying in battle shake him up so much? The images of dying Varden flashed before his eyes. He had seen worse so why does it bother him. He propped himself up on his bed and glance around his darkened tent. His beloved dragon, Saphira lay with her large head through the entrance of the tent. Her deep, rumbling breath shook the material around her. In the bed next to him lay his dear cousin Roran who was more like a brother to him. His brown hair fell over his face as he turned on to his side to face Eragon. Eragon sighed and threw back the blanket that covered him. He silently crept to the basin where a jug of icy water now stood. Eragon poured some and splashed it on to his face, cupping his hands he drank the water. The cool liquid trickled down his throat. He threw on his shoes and began to creep passed the large mass that was his dragon, reaching for his shirt as he left.

It was barely dawn in Surda and the streets were asleep. Eragon the warmth of his tent and pulled his finely sewn shirt over his head. The fresh sea air blasted the memory of his nightmare away. He strolled towards the harbour. The ocean splashed up against the quay. As he reached the shore he slipped off his boots and walked down to the water's edge. The water was soothing to his hot body. He stripped his clothes and dived in. As he rose to the surface, a familiar face appeared, standing on the harbour.

"Good morning Eragon!"

"Erm…Good morning… Arya." Eragon reached down to cover what dignity he had left, but sinking below the surface and completely humiliating himself.

"You should get out of the water. You will catch your death." Eragon floated there, he looked awkwardly at the slender elf stood before him. Realising that she wasn't going to move, he swam towards the shore. As he began to stand and walk towards her, a dark shadow was cast over them.

"Saphira, is that you?"

"What? What? Is what me?" Realising the danger, Eragon called to Arya.

"Arya! Run, go! Get help!"

Arya turned and ran towards the city. Eragon stumbled out of the water. The cold wind bit at his body. He threw on his pants and tore his bow and arrow out of his quiver.

'_Saphira, can you find me?'_

'**_Find you. I am already here.'_ **

Suddenly a blue shape swooped out of the clouds, catching the monster by surprise. It plummeted into the sea with an almighty crash and sank beneath the water. Eragon held his bow taut on the exact spot it disappeared. Saphira landed gracefully by Eragon's side.

'_What was that?'_

'_**It was…'** _Before Saphira could finish, a great red splodge shot out of the water. It came racing towards Eragon. The dragon reared its ugly head and before Eragon could think about what he was doing, he had released the arrow speaking the first words that came into his head.

"Brisingr!" The arrow lit up with blue flame and hit the rider in the shoulder. The rider yelled in agony and the dragon roared and veered away in anger and pain.

"What was he doing here? Is Galbatorix a complete idiot? He could have been shot a hundreds of times if there had been more people awake."

'_**I do not know what he was thinking, but Eragon you will not go anywhere without me to protect you'**_

"Eragon!" Lady Nasuada and Arya paced towards Eragon and Saphira. Roran followed closely behind. "Eragon, what happened here? Are you okay?" Nasuada glanced over Eragon's inhuman body; checking for any injury.

"I am safe and well my lady. It was Murtagh who is the injured one. I shot him." They all stood in silence, waiting for the news to sink in. Eragon looked at Roran who just laughed at him.

"You were always the one who kicked up a stir. Although your body has been transformed, something's never change. Ha!" Eragon smirked at him. He bent down and picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I don't know about you. But I'm starving. Shall we…?" Arya didn't look impressed by Roran's disregard for the danger that Eragon was in.

"How can you just…" But before she could finish, Nasuada raised a finger to her lips and shook her head. Arya fell silent and followed behind Eragon and Roran while Saphira flew overhead, never once did her eyes leave Eragon not even to see where she was going.

Eragon returned to his tent; after a hearty breakfast that consisted of rice and vegetables to find his armour mended and polished to perfection. There was a message left on Eragon's bed, he picked it up and read it out loud.

"Be at the palace by noon for the procession. Do not be late." Eragon recognised the writing as Arya's, although he had never seen her handwriting.

'_Saphira, we need to be at the palace in one hour, so be back'_

'_**I am back.'**_

Outside the entrance to the tent, Eragon saw Saphira's shadow land and she poked her large, blue head through.

'_I thought that you were hunting.' _

'_**I was, but I saw Roran out walking. You promised him.'**_

'_I know I did, and I will. But we have to be at this procession. I am part of their clan. If I don't then who knows what will happen.'_

'_**You should talk to him. Go, he needs reassuring not thoughts.'**_

Saphira's head disappeared from view and Eragon watched her shadow take to the sky. Eragon began to change into his armour. As he tugged his shirt off his back, Arya walked in.

"Oh, I am sorry Eragon. I will come back."

"No…! No it is okay, you are beginning to make a habit of this." Arya looked down at the ground; her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. Eragon looked on in amazement; he had never seen an elf blush.

"I just came to check that you received my message."

"Yes I did, there is just one thing that I must do before I go."

After struggling with his armour and tying his borrowed sword; none of the sword were as well balanced as zar'roc but the one he had was the best one in the whole armoury, to his waist, he rushed off to search for his cousin. After minutes of searching, Eragon found Roran on the harbour, his legs hung over the edge, his feet floated in the water.

"I thought I would find you here." Roran didn't look up or move. "Look, we will get Katrina back, I will go to the Helgrind and we will rescue her."

"You say that Eragon, but it has been two days since I arrived here and you still have done nothing about it. I fear that my love is dead."

"They will not kill her, not if they know what is best for them. We will leave after the procession. I have to say goodbye to a good friend."

"How do I know that you aren't going to be dragged off somewhere else? You have done it once before without me knowing, how do I know that you won't do it again?"

"Because…Katrina is also my friend. I will not lose her if I lose you." A single tear rolled down Roran's cheek. Eragon crossed his legs next to his cousin. "Saphira is all saddled up and ready to fly. As soon as it is over we will take off, literally." Roran finally looked at Eragon. His eyes were filled with tears and he smiled feebly at Eragon. Eragon reached out and pulled Roran close. "That is the Roran that I remember. Now come on, we have a procession to see. Here, put this on."

Eragon handed his cousin a beautiful shirt made of vibrant blue material made by the very best seamstress' in the whole of the Du Weldenvarden.

The procession didn't take long, but Eragon was to lead it behind the body of the great dwarf king Hrothgar and other unfortunate soldiers that lost their lives who would be taken to the burial site just outside the capital. Many came to say their goodbyes. The procession ended at the gates, the dwarves carried their king away to the mountains. Eragon and Nasuada watched as the disappeared over the horizon. Although Eragon could have watched for longer than any human, he tore his eyes away; he had business elsewhere.

"I know that it is soon, but I must leave for the Helgrind, for my brother's love needs me."

"Then you must leave. May the luck of the Varden go with you, Eragon shadeslayer."

Eragon bowed low and climbed on to Saphira's saddle. He held his hand out towards his cousin.

"It is time, my brother."


	3. Trapped

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon or the characters.**

**Chapter 2- Trapped**

It seemed like hours, Eragon and Roran had drifted off to sleep many times, but then suddenly remembering that he was hundreds of feet up in the air made Roran think twice. Eragon slouched at the front of the saddle, his eyes rolled and his head hung forward; asleep. Saphira suddenly caught an air pocket and jolted upwards. Eragon awoke, his face stopped millimetres away from being impaled on one of Saphira's spikes.

"How much further is it Eragon?"

"You can see it in the distance if you look carefully." Roran squinted forwards, trying to see what Eragon had said. But having travelled since the morning and hardly any sleep in the small camp, Roran's eyes were heavy and he hadn't the energy to search.

"No you can't"

Eragon turned back around, shaking his head and he rolled his eyes.

'_**Tell Roran that we are almost there. Be on your guard, we are in dangerous territory now.' **_

Eragon reeled Saphira's words off to Roran and the travellers fell into silence as they began to descend. Nothing in the whole of Alagaësia could have prepared Eragon for this; he was going to face the monsters that took Brom from him.

The day was dark and overcast, so flying low without being seen was the easy part. The Helgrind loomed eerily in front of them. Eragon's stomach churned at the thought of having to face those creatures again.

'_Saphira, keep your eyes open for an entrance. There must be one higher up.'_

The three of them circled the Helgrind again and again, but no such entrance existed that they could see. Eragon sat baffled in the saddle. How could it be possible to get in?

'_Maybe it is underground?' _Eragon pondered to Saphira_ 'Or maybe it is a secret crevice that we cannot see.' _

Roran tapped Eragon heavily on the shoulder. Eragon turned as Roran pointed upwards

"What if the entrance is at the top?"

Eragon considered this and relayed it to Saphira. She thought for a while.

'_**Hold on tight. It's going to get cold in a moment.'**_

Eragon nodded and reached out with his mind and touched Roran's consciousness. The words echoed through Roran's mind.

'_Hold on tight. We are going to rescue your love.'_

Roran was right. The entrance was huge enough to fit a large dragon down.

As they entered the lair, a stench of rotting flesh hit them. Roran gagged on the smell and stomach made him wretch. Eragon turned to his cousin and touched his shoulder.

'_We need to be silent. I know the smell is unbearable, but for Katrina_.' Eragon looked at Roran to see if he heard him. Roran nodded and straightened up. They walked into a passage.

'_This is too easy. Where are they?'_

'_**Stay calm Eragon. Try to clear your mind'**_

"Eragon, I feel like I am being watched. I am afraid." Roran whispered in Eragon's ear. Eragon stopped and faced Roran. He looked deep into Roran's eyes and touched his arm.

"They can sense fear. Try to clear your mind. Do not fear them."

The party continued on in the darkness, but with a dragon and an inhuman rider nothing was unexpected.

The three of them trudged along tunnels and corridors, but no sign. They clambered up and down stairs, but still no luck. Roran was losing hope and Eragon could feel it. They turned round another corner and found themselves in a large circular room. There were hundreds of door leading away from the room, but only one of them was flickering with a dim glow.

'**_Eragon, I see her!' _**

'_As do I. Come on.' _

Eragon turned to his cousin and pointed a slender finger in the direction of a small dungeon door. A small light flickered through the barred window. Roran's face lit up in the blackness. A cast iron door stood in their way; its handle was rusty and black with dirt. They peered into the poorly lit dungeon and there, curled up in a shadowed corner was Katrina. Her clothes were torn and her face was swollen. Eragon knelt before the lock; he drew upon his strength and muttered words in the ancient language. The bolt inside the door clicked and the hinges began to creek the heavy dungeon door open.

"Roran, hurry and get Katrina."

'_Saphira, what do you see?'_

'_**I do not see anything, this is too easy. We should have met a ra'zac by now.'**_

'_I know, but we mustn't let ourselves be…'_

Suddenly the great hall burst into a dim light. There stood the two Ra'zac, the very things that Eragon had been dreading and they stood in the way of the only exit.

"Trapped!"

The ra'zac hissed their triumph. If you could tell their emotion they would be laughing.

"You fffffffell fffffor the bait, Rider." The taller of the two spat at Eragon.

"You are the ones that made the mistake."

The ra'zac hissed and clicked louder to each other. Roran staggered out of the prison; clutching Katrina in his arms. He heaved her into the saddle, Saphira knelt to make it easier for Roran, but she never took her sapphire eyes from the two ra'zac. Roran stood by Eragon's side; his hammer at the ready. Eragon reached for his sword, but the ra'zac were much faster and one struck him to the ground. The smaller one dived for him; its claws at the ready. Eragon moved quickly; his training was paying off. The Ra'zac's claws sunk into the sodden ground. Roran fought violently with the taller one. A the moment the Ra'zac was winning. Eragon hurried towards his struggling cousin. Eragon raised his sword and impaled the Ra'zac on his blade through its chest. The creature clicked and spat violently before falling to the ground. Roran looked down upon the ra'zac; his face contorted with anger and rage, he kicked it out of pure spite, pulling down the ragged black hood. Eragon took a step back in horror. He finally saw the face of the monsters he had been so longing to kill. Now looking down on its Grey skin; covered in scabs and scars. Its ugly beak filled its face. Now after all these months that Brom has been dead, he sees the face and fear is struck into his heart. A look of horror appeared on Eragon's face, seeing this Roran quickly covered it again. At that moment, the second ra'zac freed itself from the dirt floor and raced towards Eragon for a second time. Saphira roared and brought a cawed foot down on the creature's head. It was crushed into the ground with a stomach wrenching squelch.

**I am really sorry about the shear crappyness of this chapter but I am terrible at writing fight scenes. The next chapter may take a while due to the fact that my friend who is helping me to write this hasn't even looked at the plot for chapter 3. Please please please review; even if it is good criticism just review.**


	4. Stand at the Capital

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon or any of the characters except Fadríel and Galán; they are all my own creation. **

**This is just a lose end I have to tie up from the end of eldest.**

**Pronounce Fadríel- FAY- driel**

**Galán- Gal- LANE**

Chapter 3- Stand at the Capital

Far from Surda. Further north the army of elves had made camp just north of Urû' Baen. The light was fading fast as the leaders gathered inside a large cream tent. One of the leaders stood at the far end of the tent; his arms crossed behind him, his white hair flowed down his back; it was pulled tightly off his face.

"Welcome. I am glad that you have all joined me." The leaders all bowed their heads and muttered a welcome back. "Tomorrow is our day of reckoning. Our time to stand and fight against the Empire. The Plan is simple and I know we will have to sacrifice our lives for the land to have a chance. We all know what we must do." A grey elf stepped forward and spoke up.

"How do we know that Galbatorix won't trick us? What if he already has an army waiting for us?" The lead elf looked down at the map on the table before him. "Fabíen?" The lead elf, Fadríel finally made eye contact with the grey elf.

"We don't. We do not know of anything Galbatorix know. All I know is that as the sun rises, we will fight. Yes it may be to our death, but we will fight none the less." The elves all nodded in agreement. "Now gentle-elves, go, sleep, prepare yourselves, for tomorrow the streets of Urû' Baen will be stained with the blood of the Empire."

That morning, before the sun rose over the horizon the elves had already assembled in their thousands on a mound before the capital. Fadríel stood at the head of the army. He stood in complete silence, his eyes closed, the soft rise and fall of his chest was the only movement that could be seen. The sun peeked over the horizon and Fadríel's eyes snapped open. He tugged on his steed's reigns to turn and face his warriors.

"Today is a glorious day. A glorious day that will soon hold saddened times. It is our day to aid Alagaësia in her victory. Today…We fight!" An angelic chant rung out across the army. Its grace and power echoed across the barren land towards Urû'baen. The silence in the city was broken by the creaking of the gates, which gave way to a sea of black, red and silver bodies. They marched in time and rhythm, lining up outside the defences of the city walls. The two armies stood facing each other. Both armies egging each other to make the first move. A horn sounded from inside the wall of the city and the empire began to move forward; swords and spears pointing towards the elven warriors. Fadríel made a slight hand gesture to his archers and they released their arrows.

"And so it begins."

The battle raged on for hours. Neither side willing to yield to the other, although the elves had more strength and agility. The elves could feel the victory. The plain before Urû 'Baen was bloodstained and littered with bodies. Each corpse held different wounds. Some with severed limbs, others had throats slit and heads missing. Also many of the empire soldiers were not dead but would painfully bleed to death. The battle field was alive with dying screams and war cries. Over all the commotion, a second horn sounded from deep within the capital. The gates opened again and a second wave of empire soldiers marched out. The elves worst fear had been confirmed, slowly the feel of victory slipped from their grasp.

"Regroup! Elves…Regroup!" Fadríel turned and ran across the battle field, seeing this, the others did the same. They reached the mound and reformed the lines.

"Fadríel, we cannot win this. It is hopeless."

"We…will…stand…till death…my friend. Archers…! Ready…! Fire!" The empire army were rained on with arrows. Screams of death could be heard all around. "Fire at will! For Alagaësia!" The rain of arrows fell continuously on the soldiers, their armies depleted rapidly. Fadríel drew his elven blade as did all the warriors, each of the elegant blades sung against the metal. The elves began to chant as each warrior raced down the hill, their pace quickening as they reached the bottom. Fadríel muttered words to himself before he charged the army.

"Till death." These final words left his lips moments before he was impaled on a spear head. Blood filled his mouth and lungs; his breath grew short. Pulling the spear from his chest, with an agonising yell Fadríel struck the soldier and fell to the bloodstained ground himself. His strength failing him, Fadriel fought to place his blade on his chest, hilt in hand. He closed his eyes, blood poured from the side of his mouth. A white figure leapt into his consciousness; Graceful and innocent, perfection personified. Fadriel closed his eyes as warm tears fell for the first time in thirteen years. "No" was his cry, coming as if on its own accord. The ancient magic came to him. INTO him. As silvery threads coiled themselves around him. The healing charm escaped his lips and needing no energy to draw. The source of life was ebbing from him, yet like a choking swimmer, the last burst of adrenalin summoned the magic from within. Nobody was looking at him or the transformation that was occurring. Like a prism, the mysterious light was scattered around and healing the wounds that it fell upon, whether his or the bodies around him. It faded gradually as his consciousness becam strangely clear, and he drew his final breath as a peaceful pallor spread over his face.

As the battle came to an end it all became clear just how destructive it had been. The elven warriors cut down the remaining soldiers who dared not to flee and began the endless chore of searching for their comrades who were injured or had fallen at the hands of the empire. Many of the warriors celebrated in their own way. Others mourned the death of friends and relatives. It grew late and all the elves returned to the camp on the other side of the mound; away from the battle fields.

"Galán, where is Fadríel? I want to congratulate him on leading us to a victory." The grey elf entered a young warrior's tent. The warrior; only young in elven years, turned and bowed to his general, although they were equal in rank the grey elf was older and deserved more honour.

"I have not seen him, not since the second charge from the mound." Shouts and cries drifted in from else where in the camp.

"My lord! My lord!" A young elf burst into Galán's tent. "Excuse me my lords, but you must see this." The boys sounded distraught and tears filled his eyes.

"What is it young one?" Lord Galán stood and rushed to the elf, "What is wrong?"

"It is lord Fadríel." Galán tore the curtains open as a congregation of five elven warriors gracefully walked passed carrying a blood covered Fadríel in their arms. He was laid out flat across the warriors' arms and a final warrior held his head, all the warriors eyes were filled with tears as they walked. Fadríel's eyes were closed and a look of peacefulness lay across his face.

"They are saying that he died quickly, but painfully…My Lord."

"Did he? Go with them. Clean Lord Fadríel's wounds and we shall return him to his family. Let it be known to all elves…!" Galán now addressed the whole camp. His voice boomed out elegantly to all. "That Lord Fadríel died a selfless death and he will be remembered for the selfless sacrifice to the land he loved. We will not forget him!"

**I decided to write this chapter rather than wait for my friend. If you don't understand then here is the explanation: In eldest, the elves say that they will send an army to make a stand at the Empire, so that is where this chapter comes from. If you have any other misunderstanding or constructive criticism I am open to comments.**

**Thanks to Andy Div for the extention on the paragraph starting "Till death". It was truely great and if you have anything else you wish to input throughout the whole fic, do send it to me. Thanks once again. **

**a big thanks to those who reviewed...Keep reading.**


	5. Servants and Sleep

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon or any of its characters except Emilleah who I created.**

**Just to explain. The battle in the previous chapter begins when Eragon returns to Surda so they are kind of happening at the same time. **

Chapter 4- Servants and Sleep.

Tried from the attack at the Helgrind. Roran slept with a battered Katrina in his arms. After they had destroyed the ra'zac and found their way out of the maze of tunnels. Eragon checked Katrina to see if she had any major injures and that she was safely secured in the saddle. They took off in haste and didn't take one look back at the hell place. Now out in the light of day, Katrina's injuries were more visible. Eragon saw that her face was multicoloured and was all different sizes. Her left eye was twice the size of her right and was purple. Her lips were dried and cracked. As they flew, Eragon passed Roran the leather costrel he had brought, Roran pulled out the stopper and pressed the opening to Katrina's lips; she drank slowly but drained all of its contents.

It was early the next morning when the party arrived in Surda. As they landed silently in the courtyard of the castle, Roran and Katrina still slept in the saddle. Eragon called for help and leapt from Saphira's back.

"Help! I need help! Please?" Two servant girls came. They bowed their heads low to greet the rider.

"What is it my lord? The elder of the two stepped forward. "What do you request my lord?"

"Get me lady Nasuada please. And you, I need a private room in the castle for this young lady please." Eragon turned back to the two people sleeping in Saphira's saddle. He loosened Roran's grip around Katrina and slowly lifted her out of the straps. Eragon's muscles; as strong as they had become, shook under Katrina's heavy weight. Roran woke suddenly as Eragon touched his consciousness.

'You go and get some sleep. I will take Katrina.'

"But I want to…"

"Roran, I will take care of her. I will call you soon, but please go and rest for a while."

"Okay, thank you Eragon."

'Saphira, take Roran back to the tent. Try to get some rest yourself.'

'I do not need any; it is you who need to sleep.' Eragon looked back at Saphira, his frown unwavering, his glare met her soft glance.

'Just get some rest. I will be fine.'

The servant girl returned and she showed Eragon to a small, secret room in the far west corner of the castle. Eragon's muscles now burned and he was thankful when he gently lowered Katrina on to a bed. He let is marked hand hover over her battered body; he could sense no magic inside her or on her. Eragon turned to the servant girl again. She was only young and stood nervously in the presence of a rider,

"What is your name?"

"Emilleah my lord." She bowed her head low again.

"Emilleah, it is very beautiful. You have been very helpful. I am grateful. I must ask you for one more favour."

"Anything, my lord."

"Would you be Katrina's maid, help her to recover, I will send a healer to check her over, but I want you to care for her. Could you do this favour for me?"

"As you wish my lord." Eragon smiled at the girl, he touched Katrina's face with his gedwëy ignasia; he muttered words in the ancient language and softly lifted it away. Eragon turned and headed towards the door; before he disappeared he looked back at the girl.

"By the way, call me Eragon."

Eragon walked out into the square, where he was met by lady Nasuada and Arya. They bowed their heads and spoke.

"I trust your journey was a success."

"It was, but she will need much care my lady. The ra'zac nearly killed her."

"It is very distressing, but moving on to more pressing matters. The elves have reached the capital today. Instead of sending you to meet them, queen Islanzadí wants you to return to Ellesméra to complete your training."

"What? Do they not trust me? Is this true Arya?"

"It is what I have been told." Eragon sighed and regained control of his feelings.

"If it is queen Islanzadí's wish then I will go."

"But first you are to rest. Go back to your tent. Sleep and be ready to leave in the morning." Eragon couldn't argue with Nasuada, so bowed his head and walked away. His tired gaze met Arya's; he stared at her, but suddenly tore his eyes away and marched off to his tent.

Back in his tent, Eragon tore off his tunic and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a bit bruised, but nothing that would scar. He walked to the water basin and splashed some of the cool, refreshing water over his face. From the corner of his eye, Eragon caught something ruffle the material of his tent, his eyes fell to the sword that lay on his bed. Eragon whirled round, reaching out for the hilt. The stranger was faster and blocked Eragon's attack immediately. Eragon's eyes focused on the tall, slender elf that stood behind the blades.

"Arya! I am sorry; I thought you were someone else."

"It is not your fault; I should have made my presence known before walking in." Eragon smirked and tossed the sword back on to his bed. He began to feel self conscious of Arya staring at his half naked body. Quickly he tossed a fresh shirt over his head.

"What can I do you for?"

"I come with news of the dwarves…" Arya paused and Eragon butted in,

"Yes… and what news?"

"Do not be so impatient. Orik has been elected as a temporary king until the end of the war. If all goes to plan then Orik will remain king. He is confident that we can win this war."

"That is wonderful news… you must send him my congratulations…I should be getting some rest now so if you will excuse me."

"Good night Eragon." Eragon shook and woke Roran. He told his cousin where to find his love. Eragon gave him a mental image of the path. They bid each other farewell and Roran left. Eragon settled down by Saphira's side; her breath rumbled rhythmically and Eragon soon fell asleep.


	6. Farewell and Goodnight

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon or any of the characters**

Chapter 5- Farewell and goodnights

It was barely dawn when Eragon and Saphira took silently to the sky. Eragon had hardly slept the previous night. So many things whirled around in his head. That morning, Eragon had risen early before Saphira, he wrote several notes and messages. He left the tent and returned to the room where Katrina was resting. Eragon poked his head round the side of the door. Roran had not returned to sleep so Eragon guessed that he would be by his love's side. Emilleah glanced up from her sewing; seeing Eragon she threw it down and bowed low to greet him.

"Master Eragon, Why do you rise so early?"

"I am leaving soon and I wanted to give this to Roran. Besides, I could not sleep." The girl nodded and turned to Katrina, who lay motionless on the bed. The colour had drained from her face.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I do not know master. The healer came and said there was nothing that she could do. She said that she could find no injuries to her. She has been like this for a while now. Is she still alive?"

"Yes but only just. Something is causing her to weaken; I cannot see what though…Katrina, Katrina can you hear me? Come on Katrina do not do this!" Eragon ungloved his hand; he placed his palm on Katrina's clammy forehead. "She has a fever…I do not understand." Eragon closed his eyes for a moment. Concentrating all his energy on Katrina. He shook his head; removed and gloved his hand.

"Is there nothing that you can do Rider?"

"This is something that she must fight on her own. Keep an eye on her. Make sure that my cousin receives this please?" Eragon handed the envelope to the maid and walked away.

'_**Eragon, Katrina will be fine. She will live.'**_

'_I know but I cannot help thinking that we got to her too late.'_

'_**Do not think like that little one.'**_ Eragon patted Saphira's neck. He still couldn't believe that the elves did not want him to fight at Urû'baen. He supposed it was a good thing though; at least he could recover some strength. The two companions made camp as the sun set. In the centre of the Hadarac desert, it was not as windy as Eragon has thought; they settled down behind a huge boulder and would complete their journey in the morning.

Even with the warmth and protection of Saphira; Eragon could not sleep. He worried about Katrina; why did he leave? She needs him now more than ever. Determined to see Katrina and Roran, Eragon reached for his costrel. He poured a few drops on to the parched sand; using magic he gathered the droplets together to form an orb of water.

"Draumr kópa" The surface flattened and the image of Roran appeared; he was stroking Katrina's face. She looked worse than before; her face was white and beads of sweat laced her forehead and lips. Eragon began to cry as he dropped the orb to the ground; he regretted leaving so soon.

'_The elves could have waited a few more days for my return. I am needed here.'_ More tears rolled down Eragon's dusty cheeks as Saphira woke hearing his thoughts. She blinked at Eragon; fixing her large sapphire eyes on his face.

'_**It is not your fault little one. There was nothing that you could have done.' **_

'_Roran will never forgive me if she dies. I should have gone to save her sooner. The dwarves would have forgiven me, but Roran will not. I cannot lose him as well. It is all my fault.' _Saphira blinked at her rider again. How was she ever to understand him? Eragon turned away from her intimidating glare.

The following morning Eragon awoke to find himself on Saphira's back, his limbs were stiff and his back ached terribly.

'_How did I get up here?'_

'_**If I told you little one then you would never forgive me.'**_

'_In that case.'_ A smile appeared on Eragon's face as Saphira laughed in his mind. _'How far are we from Ellesméra?'_

'_**Look down and see for yourself.**__'_ Eragon shrugged his shoulders and peered over her left shoulder. He was unable to see the ground for all the trees of the Du Weldenvarden. Suddenly the forest gave way to an enormous clearing full of life and movement. _**'Welcome home little one.'**_ Eragon smiled at the pleasure of returning to the safety of his home.

Saphira spiralled down and landed elegantly at the gates of Ellesméra. Shouts from the guards echoed out through the enchanting forest and the gates began to open.

"Welcome home Rider Eragon and Saphira."

"It is good to be back." The guard bowed as Eragon rode passed on Saphira. Saphira stopped inside the city as Eragon jumped down. They were met by a tall, slender elf; his hair was flowing blonde almost white. He glared down on Eragon with a solemn face.

"Queen Islanzadi and the council wish to speak to you immediately Rider Eragon."

Eragon nodded and the elf lead him towards the palace. Saphira had to stay outside the hall as she was now too big to fit through the archway. The elf halted at a large woven willow door. He knocked lightly on it three times.

"Enter" The willow doors opened and Eragon strode in proudly. "Ah Eragon, I trust you had a safe journey. Please take a seat."

Eragon sat and pretended to listen to the council, but secretly conversed with Saphira who was curious to hear what they had to say.

'_I am so tired…What could they possibly want me for now?'_

'_**Well if you listened instead of complaining then you would know.'**_

'_Well I would but somebody keeps distracting me.' _Saphira fell quiet, but Eragon could still feel her listening intently to what the elves had to say. As he returned to the elves, he noticed that all eyes were now on him.

"I am sorry my lady. Did you say something?" Eragon could feel his face begin to burn in embarrassment.

"I asked if you thought the battle at the capital was a success due to the fact that the empire lost twice as many warriors as we did."

"I would answer that if you could fill me in on the events at Urû'baen."

"We just did!"

"Oh! Right then…who are you?"

"I am general Galán of the army."

"Well hello there." Eragon felt his face turn and even darker shade of red. "I am sorry my lady. My mind is on other things and I am not up to much. Would it be possible to speak with you tomorrow?" The queen sighed and nodded. Eragon stood, signed to all the member sand walked out of the chamber.

'_**How did it go little one?'**_

'_You were there! How do you think it went? I made a complete prat of myself!'_ Again Saphira fell silent. Eragon climbed into his saddle, but miscalculated his landing and missed. He ended up on the ground on the right side of Saphira, face down in the grass. Three elven ladies that happened to be passing ran to aid the rider.

"I am fine, please let me be. No, no really I am fine." A soft, tinkerling laughter came from some of the council members who were just leaving the hall. "Thank you ladies." They giggled and walked on.

'_**How much humiliation can one man take in one day?' **_Saphira laughed as they soared over the city to their home in the tree.

Saphira left Eragon in their chamber and flew off to hunt. Eragon felt her leave his consciousness; he was alone with his own thoughts. He shut out all the thoughts of Katrina and Roran and Arya; he wasn't about to dwell on them when it was so beautiful in the forest. After unpacking his things, Eragon stared out of the dragon size window from his bed. It was such a beautiful evening and it still wasn't dark. With a start, Eragon pulled on a clean tunic and attached his sword to his belt, walked out of the room and down into the pine fresh breeze. Eragon's senses were alive, there were so many sights and smells; too many to find in a lifetime as long as an elf. Eragon walked for hours in the woods.

Finally his journey ended by the forgery. Rhunön slaved over a fine piece of metal work. As Eragon approached her she halted her work.

"Ah, young rider Eragon. The answer is still no."

"Did I say anything? I was just admiring your work."

"Let me see the sword you have"

"It is no zar'roc."

"Just give it here boy" Rhunön took the hilt of Eragon's new sword. Her sharp eye scrutinized every inch of the blade and hilt. The elf balanced the sword on the palm of her hand. "This sword is too heavy for a boy of your size. It is a very unbalanced weapon… Do you have difficulty wielding it?"

"I do, but I will have to get use to it."

"Come with me." Rhunön walked into a back room. The room was covered in different weapons hung on the walls. It was more like an armoury that a forgery. "Now then, let us see what we can find." She threw Eragon's sword on to a pile of scrap metal and set about rummaging in her armoury. Rhunön would pick up a sword, analyse it and the throw it aside. Eragon plodded back and forth after her. A few minutes had passed and the blacksmith still hadn't found what she was looking for. Eragon lost interest and walked away. He leant against a pillar supporting the roof. He gazed up to the mountains hoping to see Saphira returning. Eragon blinked and had to do a double take. It had vanished. A tiny wisp of cloud in a clear and cloudless night. Had he just seen that or was it his imagination?

Eragon's attention was pulled away as a clatter of metal on stone found his ears. Eragon whirled around to find Rhunön buried under a heap of weapons.

"Darn things…Aha! This is what I was looking for." She burst out clutching a beautiful elven blade. "Try this one." Rhunön handed the hilt to Eragon. The blade felt good in his hand. It was etched in elven symbols and curved round slightly. The blacksmith peered impatiently at Eragon, "well go on then… Give it a swing." Eragon stepped back and began to swing the blade around his head. It cut through the air perfectly and each swing flowed beautifully into the next.

"It feels fantastic, it is so light."  
"And so it should. You can keep it."

"Really? Oh thank you Rhunön!"

"Yes, yes. Just do not lose this one." Eragon bowed his head and ran from the forgery. He sprinted down the paths and wound through trees till he reached his tree home.


	7. A Daily Thing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon or any of Christopher Paolini's creations. **

**My chapter on squared paper**

**(Anybody who doesn't know me from school won't know what I mean)**

Chapter 6- The daily thing 

Eragon rose early the next morning. He was eager to fight with his new blade. He washed, shaved and dressed before the sun had even risen. Eragon sat cross-legged on his bed, admiring the craftsmanship that was in his weapon. The sun peeped over the horizon, so Eragon gave Saphira a hard nudge in the stomach.

'_Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's time for training!'_

'_**Oh Eragon the sun has not risen yet.'**_Saphira yawned; showing off all of her pearl white teeth._**'Go back to sleep.'**_

'_The sun has been saying good morning to you for the last five minutes. Come on!'_ Eragon ran at her _'Get up.'_

It was like hitting a stone wall. Eragon's head began to spin as Saphira chuckled to herself, but so Eragon could hear her amusement.

'_**You are silly little one…I am up now' **_Eragon paced around the room as Saphira stretched and cracked her bones. The sound made him cringe.

'_Can we go now?'_ Eragon pleaded as he threw himself on to Saphira's bare back.

As always Vanir was already in the training arena. He stood engaged in conversation with a few elves that Eragon recognised as regulars. Vanir turned to greet the young rider.

"Welcome back Eragon Shadeslayer."

"It is good to be back just so I can wipe the floor with you in training."

"Have you improved so much since we last met?" Vanir raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "I hope the battle did not deplete your energy too much for an easy win."

"You sure know how to make a man feel at home."

"I will go easy on you for the first few rounds."

"Oh please Vanir… Do not mock me." Eragon pulled his new sword from his belt, Vanir followed. Eragon stood waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Then behind Vanir the mysterious cloud appeared again. This time it lingered; swooping in circles, almost like a dragon. Vanir seized his chance and swung at Eragon's head. Noticing the flicker of a movement, Eragon ducked out of the way and rolled to his right. Their blades clashed again and again; each blow harder and quicker that the last.

"You have gained little more skill since the last time we met."

"This… I am just getting warmed up. Anyway…if it is so easy then why have you not disarmed me yet?"

The sparring raged on and it was clear to Eragon that his opponent had been training up. Saphira helped him when she could; predicting Vanir's next move. Eragon gained some advantage. Vanir stumbled and Eragon dived on him. Eragon knelt; one knee on his opponents chest, the other pinning Vanir's arm down so he could not lift his weapon.

"What a touching moment…I never thought that you would ever look up to me."

"I think we should call it a day."

Eragon laughed and heaved the startled elf to his feet. Eragon signed to Vanir, who returned it to him then mounted Saphira and flew to meet Oromis in his hut for the more academic part to his training.

As they flew Eragon pondered on the strange cloud he had just seen.

'_Had it been real? If it is what is it?'_

'_**Maybe you could speak to Oromis about it. He lives higher up and maybe he has seen it before.'**_Saphira had been listening intently and decided to speak up on the matter.

'_How do you know what I saw?'_

'_**Well we do share the same thoughts and I also saw it today.'**_

'_I may ask Oromis, but he might bite my head off.'_ Saphira's loud laugh echoed out in Eragon's mind as they approached the cliff. Glaedr could be seen now; his enormous body stood proudly waiting for his apprentice. Saphira landed silently and bowed her sapphire head to her master.

'_**Welcome home. You have returned safely and ready to complete your training?'**_

'_**Yes I have master.'**_

'_**Then come, we have much to do.' **_Glaedr unfurled his large gold wings and launched himself into the sky as Saphira followed. Eragon shifted from one foot to the other. He waited patiently for his master to greet and instruct him. He stared into the darkened hut for any sign of life, none came.

"Master Oromis…Are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes my boy…I am very well…I will be with you in a few moments."

"Erm…Would you like me to meditate for and hour down by the stream master?" There was silence once again in the hut.

"Master Oromis."

"God damnit boy! Go! Return in one hour." Eragon gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and departed to begin his meditation.

Nothing interesting entered Eragon's range for at least three quarters of the hour. Out of nowhere the cloud thing appeared. It was as white as snow and was well aware of Eragon's presence. Eragon followed it for as long as he could, but as it was unclear to see and moved extremely fast, it vanished as sudden as it had arrived. His time was up so Eragon headed back to his mentor's hut.

'_Should I tell Oromis or shall I just forget it… I mean the first time it could have just been tiredness but to have seen it three times now. Can it be just a coincidence?'_

'_**I would tell him about it or you will have nothing to tell'**_ Eragon nodded in agreement even thought Saphira couldn't see it.

Eragon reached the hut and Oromis his mentor was there to meet him this time.

"Ah Eragon, what have you learnt this morning?"

"There is something that I saw that I wish to question you about master…If I may?"

"Of course you can Eragon. Sit and tell me what it is that you saw." Eragon took the cushion next to his master and made himself comfortable.

"I have seen it three times now master. At first I thought it was just a cloud, but the clouds do not move like this did…" Eragon waited to see if he would speak "…I first saw it when I was at the forgery and it was only for a moment. The second time was on the training grounds; it lingered and was swooping and diving in the sky like a bird. This time I followed it in meditation. It was unclear and I couldn't recognise what it was, it looked lizard or dragon like…" Eragon paused again; Oromis just stared out at the view from his hut. "…I was wondering if you had ever sighted it." Oromis sat silently in his place. Eragon could almost see the words turning over inside his mentor's head. "Master?" Suddenly the lights flicked back on in Oromis' head

"I have no idea Eragon of what you have spied three times. Could you describe this creature to me?"

"…Erm…It had long white wings and a large body, spikes and four legs…I couldn't possibly describe it anymore than that, sorry master."

"…I will ponder on the matter, but now on to your training. Take these scrolls and read them…Memorise everything. You are going to need the knowledge if you are to fight Murtagh."

"How do you know about Murtagh?" The mere mention of his name brought back the memories of the burning plains and the nightmares he still has.

"Arya told me all that you told her. At first I was shocked, but now…Now I have to work you extra hard to get you in shape. Now start your task!"

Eragon worked on the scrolls until the sun was high in the sky. For some reason Eragon couldn't understand what the skeletal and muscles structure of a human and dragon had anything to do with defeating Murtagh and Galbatorix. He was sure that Oromis would explain. Eragon glanced up at his mentor who was sat with his eyes closed, his breathing deep. There was also something about Oromis that Eragon didn't understand anymore. It was like he had changed since he had been away.

'_Why is he hiding something from us?' _Saphira chimed an answer; her lesson must have been as interesting as his.

'_**What makes you think he is hiding something from us?'**_

'…_Because when I told him about the cloud thing he became all edgy and protective and now he looks like he is trying to find an excuse.'_

'_**You do not know that! If he is keeping something from us then Oromis will tell us in time.'**_

With that she left him alone with his thoughts and he continued with his task.

Eragon finally memorised all of the joints, muscles, pressure points and weak spots as the sun began to sink below the trees. Glaedr and Saphira landed swiftly by the riders. Oromis stood and began to question both of their knowledge of their own task and each others.

"…Good, good. You have learnt well Eragon, you are dismissed." The pair took off for a fly. Saphira needed to hunt and Eragon tagged along for a ride.

'_How is the knowledge of a human and a dragon's body going to help us destroy the empire?'_

'_**It will have its uses. I understand what you mean now little one…Oromis seems a little…distant.'**_

'_I cannot be bothered thinking about it…Lets just enjoy our time alone together'_

'_**We haven't done that in a long time.'**_

As Saphira flew in search of meat, Eragon relaxed on her back. Every time he begun to drift off an image of the cloud thing flashed behind his eyes. Spotting a group of grazing deer, Saphira dived and snapped up a large stag in her jaws and crunched on it loudly. Eragon shuddered at the thought.

'_I cannot believe that I use to eat these poor creatures.'_

'_**You have gone soft while you have been with the elves.'**_

'_I have not! I have just realised how important each living creature is.'_

'_**Gone soft!'**_ Saphira taunted him and annoyed him. To get his own back on his dragon, Eragon recalled his training and ran his fingers across the base of her spine. Saphira roared and rolled; almost crushing Eragon in the process. The two laughed until their sides hurt.


	8. A Close Encounter

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Eragon or the characters- I wish I did but it wouldn't be half as good as Christopher Paolini's work. **

**Sorry it took so long to post, I have been busy. Please review!!!!**

Chapter 7- A Close Encounter

After a long evenings hunt, Saphira and Eragon relaxed on a hill overlooking the city. Saphira purred as Eragon continuously stroked her large blue snout. He gazed around from place to place, looking for something interesting. Eragon's eye lids began to grow heavy and he started to dream. Before he could fully doze off a white shape appeared in his blurry vision. Eragon was wide awake and alert.

'_Saphira wake up, look at this.'_ The shape was heading straight for the two. Its speed was increasing as it descended.

'_**Eragon get back! It isn't going to stop.'**_ A voice echoed out inside the blue riders mind; it wasn't a familiar sound to him and it scared him by the fact that it could enter his thoughts without him even knowing.

'_Follow me young rider.'_ Saphira growled as the shape skimmed over them, its long tail almost clipped Saphira's head. As it put more distance between them Eragon mounted his dragon and urged her forward.

'_Come on Saphira, you heard it, we have to follow.'_

'_**No Eragon I will not follow that thing not when I don't know who or what it is, or if it is a friend or a foe. It would have stopped if it really wanted to speak…'**_ Anger entered her voice now, fury filled their connection _**'…Does it have a death wish?'**_ Her yell deafened Eragon _**'Does it not know who we are?**_'

'_Calm down Saphira. It has gone now…We should have followed it when it told us.'_

'_**Don't be a fool Eragon…DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH TOO?' **_Her stress and anger startled the young rider; he fell silent and attempted to cut off their connection._** 'I am sorry little one, I was foolish to shout at you…We are not hurt and maybe we should press master Oromis and Glaedr more in the morning.' **_Eragon tried to hide his shock and fear but Saphira could sense it no matter how well he tried. _**'Everything will be fine little one, do not worry. All will be revealed soon…I hope.'**_ The large blue dragon's voice was no more than a whisper. They returned to the tree house and settled down for the night, each of them keeping their thoughts to themselves. Eragon slept as the same battle dreams crept in and haunted his nightmares.

Eragon rose and carried out his daily routine. He and Saphira took off for the training ground. Vanir was waiting there as always and although Eragon defeated him several times, there was nothing exhilarating about their time together. Eragon would never be as good as the solemn elf, but the fight would always be predictable. Saphira soared over the city to the crags and off to her lesson. The two had not spoken since the previous night. Today both Glaedr and Oromis were waiting to greet their apprentices.

'_**Good morning Masters.**__'_ Glaedr grunted a response and Oromis pressed his two fingers to his lips.

"Saphira and I have a few questions to ask if we may."

"Of course you may."

'_**Last night as we were on a hill overlooking the city a strange thing occurred'**_

Eragon piped in and cut Saphira off.

"The flying cloud thing swooped down over our heads and nearly struck Saphira..!"

'_**Yes thank you Eragon. It told us to follow it but before we could react it was gone. We were wondering if you have any knowledge of what Eragon and I are seeing.' **_Oromis and Glaedr consumed themselves in a private conversation. They knew something and Eragon wanted to know what, he grew impatient. Finally Oromis cleared his throat and smiled wearily at his pupil.

"We shall talk about the matter after your training is finished for today so we have more time…" The old elf's face gave nothing away, not a flicker or a hint. "We have something that it is time for you to see." Oromis waddled away and bustled around his little hut. Glaedr and Saphira took off as usual and Oromis set about preparing Eragon.

"Now my boy, go down to the tree stump and meditate for an hour then return to me."

"Master I was thinking…"

"…Time is ticking Eragon. Do as you are instructed." Before Eragon was out of ear shot Oromis muttered behind him "…Expect a couple more for supper tonight my dear." Eragon whipped round but Oromis had not moved. He stood still in the exact spot; a blank look upon his smooth face. Eragon shrugged and strolled out of his master's view.

Down by the tree stump, Eragon tried to concentrate but could not clear his mind. He had so many questions, but nobody would answer. He wasn't too bothered by Oromis not explaining what it is to him, but the fact that he knew something and was keeping it from him.

'_Why would he keep something from us like that?'_

'_**Give them time Eragon…When they are ready they will speak.'**_

'_I hope you are right Saphira.' _Eragon tried to cram as much as he could into his mind at once. He had sat there so long deliberating that his time was almost up. Slowly he plodded back to Oromis' hut to find him gone again. Eragon peered inside the seemingly empty hut.

"Master are you there? Master Oromis." Something moved in the brush behind him and out waddled Oromis.

"Ah my boy…what have you learnt?"

Eragon told Oromis all that he knew and made up some of it so that the elder wouldn't be disappointed.

"You are improving my boy." Eragon bowed his head gratefully "Now then I would like you to take a look at these." Oromis lifted a blanked and revealed a table filled with herbs and spices from all over Alagaësia. "What can you tell me about them?" Eragon scanned his eyes over the selection. There were a few that he had remembered from Angela's company, but only a few. He pointed to a large grey mushroom.

"This has a poisonous umbrella, but the stem can heal many different wounds mad by a blade or arrow…This one can help slow a poison to give a person time to reach a healer." The herb that captured the young rider's interest the most was a flower; petals a clear as water and a stem as black a death. "I have never seen this before, it is beautiful."

"Ah that is the Schwarz Eiszapfen. It is a flower only found beyond that of the Urgals. Its name means Black Icicle." Eragon stared at his master blankly.

"What does it do?"

"What it does is make a potion so strong that it can heal burns as severe as that made by seithr oil." Eragon's eyes welled up. "It also has many other uses; its petals can protect your eyes from blindness, if the liquid from its stem in consumed or administered in any way the consumer would die almost instantly."

"So if I was burned then you could give me this and I would be well again."

"…No, apart from the fact that there are none in Alagaësia, it has to be mixed correctly with the right ingredients and then left to mature for three hundred years before it could be administered to a patient." Eragon shook is head and rolled his eyes. "I think it is time for some tea." Eragon was taught many other things in his lesson, none of which he thought were remotely significant in defeating Galbatorix. Time slowly drifted by. Day became evening. Oromis ended his training for the day and both riders waited in silence for the return of their dragons.

'_What do you think they are going to show us?'_

'_**Eragon if I knew that then I would tell you but seen as I am as much in the dark as you I am clueless. I think it would be best if we didn't ask too many questions though…Oromis looks tried and frail.'**_

'_I agree_._'_ The two dragons landed elegantly on the crag. Eragon waited for his usual questions, but they did not come. Oromis simply stared at Glaedr and Glaedr to Oromis.

"Ah hem…Can we leave now master?" Oromis blinked and faced his student.

"You are to come with us for supper. I have somebody you are ready to meet." Before Eragon could react Oromis swept on to Glaedr back and both were taking off. Eragon threw himself into Saphira's saddle and chased after their masters.

The two dragons landed on another ridge in the side of a mountain. Ellesméra was no longer visible.

"Mater where are-…"

"Hush…Halía are you home?" A voice echoed in the distance.

"I am here my master." Eragon recalled the same sound from the previous evening. He spun round but there was nothing. A distant flapping sound drifted in on the wind. Saphira picked up the scent and a low rumble erupted from her throat.

"Master who are we waiting for?"

"My boy, I would like you to meet…" A shadow hovered over Eragon and landed lightly, almost cat like in front of the cave entrance. "…Halía."

The form crouched before the two riders. Its black hair shielded the eyes and face. Eragon's jaw dropped and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"Halía I would like to introduce you to Eragon and Saphira." The forms eyes flicked up to the young dragon and rider. It moved to stand and straightened out its hair. Eragon could now see that it was in fact a she. Saphira was also speechless, her eyes wide and silent.

"It is good to finally meet you Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon faltered as he returned the sign, her voice was like liquid. "Is this the same boy you speak so fondly of master?" Oromis nodded in reply. Eragon finally found his voice

"It is good to meet you Halía."

"I am sure it is…And of course it is a pleasure to be acquainted with you Saphira Brightscales." Saphira made a small motion with her head, but still didn't speak.

"Where is Skyler?"

"He is on his way master, he will be home soon."

"Who is Skyler?" Oromis laughed a frail breath

"You will see…Come you will have much to talk of."

**A/N: Okay I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long to post again but I had lots of exams. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Anyway you know what to do…Review please. **


	9. Meeting

**Disclaimer- No I still do not own Eragon or any of the characters for that matter except Halía who is all my own!!!!!**

Chapter 8-Meeting

Halía showed Eragon and Saphira into her cave. It ran the width of the mountain and _was large enough to house ten of Saphira._

'_Who is this Skyler?'_

'_**Eragon I do not know, if I did then I would tell you but for now just don't ask questions. I do not know if I trust this Halía.'**_

'_You do not trust many people, but you are right. There is something strange about this one.'_ Saphira nuzzled her rider softly in the shoulder. Finally the tunnel ended by a small hut, similar to the one Oromis lives in. There was already a light on inside. Halía strolled in and lit more candles to brighten up the slowly darkening cave. Oromis followed and beckoned Eragon to do the same. Glaedr and Saphira made themselves comfortable outside the hut entrance.

"Now then, can I get you a drink Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"Yes please…Just call me Eragon please." She completely ignored his politeness

"Okay, can I get you a drink Eragon please." The young girl giggled, Eragon frowned at the remark. "Oromis?"

"Yes my dear I would love something to drink." The girl pottered around her tiny kitchen and poured a liquid from a jug. Eragon seated himself by Oromis at the table.

"So Halía, how long have you been up here?"

"Most of my life really."

"Why?"

"When Skyler and I were young we were brought up here to live." Halía left to talk to the two dragons.

"Why have you brought me up here to meet some mountain child?"

"Be patient and you will see why. She is not just any mountain child… I am sorry my dear but when is Skyler home?"

"He is coming down now." That moment Saphira's low rumble could be heard.

'_**Eragon get back it's a…'**_

"Skyler!"

Halía ran out to meet him. She threw her arms around his neck and led him towards the rider.

"Eragon this is Skyler. Skyler this is the dragon rider Oromis was telling us about."

Eragon appeared outside and came face to face with a monstrous sized beast; its scales as bright as the clouds all for a blood red streak down its snout.

"Skyler is a dragon!" Eragon's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets for a second time. "I never thought…You are a dragon rider."

Halía laughed at his face. Skyler also let out a low rumble as if laughing. Eragon gaped at Skyler; he was twice the size of Saphira, he stood proudly by his rider. Though he was dwarfed by the mighty Glaedr, Skyler still looked as superior to the great, gold dragon. Oromis cleared his throat.

"I will leave you two young ones alone, you have much to talk about and I have a meeting to attend."

The three riders inclined their heads and Oromis exited the cavern with his dragon. The two remained in silence for a while, and then Eragon remembered.

"Oh yes and why have you tried to take Saphira's head off?"

"We were trying to get your attention…To get you to follow us like I told you."

"Funny way of going about it." Eragon mumbled so she didn't hear it.

"Yes well only somebody as dumb as you would think it was normal to see flying clouds!" The white rider raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"I did not say I saw flying clouds. It just looked like a cloud moving fast in the breeze." He knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Exactly flying clouds…Ha!"

"I…" The blue rider fell silent and marched back into the hut. In a few moments he reappeared with his sword.

'_Come Saphira, I am tired and I want to leave now.' _

'_I am sorry for his behaviour your Highness…He is a little grumpy.'_

'_I am not!' _"Wait…Your Highness! What do you mean?"

Saphira and Halía both rolled their eyes.

"I was a princess, but I am not allowed the throne. I am also Arya's half cousin. I am also half human. And before you ask, no Arya doesn't know about me, so I would appreciate it if you didn't let this one slip."

"How stupid do you think I am?!"

"Where do I start?" Halía muttered under her breath

"…Oh…! Goodnight Halía, Skyler. Come Saphira."

Eragon stormed out of the cave leaving Saphira to apologise to Halía and plod off after her fuming rider.

'_**Eragon…Stop!' **_

'_Why should I have to stay and talk to her…She is so infuriating!' Eragon paced around the cliff ledge. _

'_**How can you say that? You have only known her for a few minutes.'**_The blue rider glared at his dragon. Eragon knew she was right. Was he overreacting? Eragon flicked his chocolate eyes to the cave entrance._**'You should go and apologize.'**_

'_No need'_

The large white dragon emerged out of the darkness, Halía walked along by his side. In the fading daylight, Eragon could still see the red streak down Skyler's nose and standing by him Saphira really look tiny. Halía and Eragon walked towards each other and meeting in the middle Eragon held out his hand as a sign of peace.

"I am sorry, I should not have stormed off like that, can we start again?"

"I am the one who should be sorry, I should not have joked so." She reached out and shook Eragon's extended hand. "Would you like some supper?"

Eragon nodded and the two riders strolled back into the cave accompanied by their two dragons.

Halía made oatmeal cakes and bread for supper, although it was an extremely simple dish Eragon really enjoyed it. The two chatted for hours, but Eragon's curiosity grew and grew until he could no longer hold it in.

"If you are a dragon rider then why are you not out there fighting in this war?"

"Why don't you ask Oromis or Queen Islanzadí that? All I know is that Oromis did not want to keep me a secret after we learnt of your existence, but Islanzadí insisted on it. I…"

"So you were only going to come out of hiding when all this was over."

"No Oromis was instructed to let us meet only before the final battle so that nothing would get in the way and the only thing that we would know about each other was that we were on the same side. Oromis obviously felt you needed to know."

"You were not exactly hiding away though; you kept appearing in front of me."

"I waned to show you that you were not alone. It just took you a little longer to cotton on."

"Funny way of going about it." Eragon fell silent and looked around for something to talk about. Finding nothing Eragon resorted to saying farewell. "…I best be going now, I have an early start and …well maybe I will see you soon."

"I am sure we will be spending more time together."

Halía bid them goodbye and walked to the entrance of the cave to watch Saphira and Eragon fly away, leaving her and Skyler in solitude once more.

'_Oromis never said anything about him being so…so…'_

'_**So young…What are we going to do?'**_

'_He is not so young Skyler. To have the weight of the whole land thrust upon his shoulders, he has grow up fast; we shall have no problem with him, we shall do what we have been trained to do and fight.'_

Skyler's rough laugh rung out in Halía's mind. It had been along time since she had heard him happy. The two friends curled up next to each other now in the safety of the cave and as the world darkened they slept peacefully.

The cool evening breeze blew back Eragon's hair and forced the breath out of his lungs.

'_**You took that extremely well considering Oromis kept it a secret from us for so long.'**_

'_I don't know how to take it…I think I am still in shock…She is just so…so…oh I don't know.' Saphira chuckled and rolled her eyes. 'What?! Why are you laughing at me?!'_

'_**It does not matter little one.'**_

'_Tell me please? What is so funny?!'_

'_**You will only get upset if I tell you.'**_

'_Tell me or I will torture it out of you!'_

'_**Do that and I will let you fall to your death.'**_Saphira flicked her head back

'_Yes but then you will also fall to you death.'_ Saphira accepted her defeat graciously and both fell silent. Back in the tree apartment, Eragon weakly pulled his clothes off his body and collapsed into his bed without washing or speaking a word to Saphira.

_Du Weldenvarden…_

_Fear…Curiosity…_

_Flashes of white…_

_A girl holding up a brilliant white stone…_

"_No father!"_

"_Halía!"_

_A man dragged her away _

_Two warriors ran with the man weeping in their arms…_

_Soaring…_

_Swooping…_

_Safety…Comfort…_

_Contentment in life…It was all that mattered._

Eragon didn't sleep that night. Images of a past not his own haunted his sleep. Her face seemed familiar, but Eragon could not think how.

'Where have I seen her before?'

'You could not have seen her…You heard what she said about being up there all her life.'

'Then I have met someone very similar to her.'

Eragon shut his eyes; a thumping headache had developed from lack of sleep.

_**Dark hair**_

_**Ocean green eyes **_

_**Beautiful, well defined features…**_

_**Perfection in itself.**_


	10. Blind Sparring

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Eragon…Except Halía and Skyler so there.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have begun to write my first book and I got side tracked. Now it's the summer jollies and I have six weeks to complete everything. Remember R&R…Enjoy. **

Chapter 9- Blind Sparring 

Saphira soared gracefully over the peaceful city of Ellesméra. Eragon sat silently in the saddle.

'_**What are you thinking about?'**_

'_I wonder if we will see Halía and Skyler again.'_

'_**She did say that we would be spending more time together.'**_A tiny crooked smile twitched across Eragon's face. However hard he tried, her beautiful features always appeared in his head. Eragon closed his chocolate eyes. In his dream Halía ran towards him; ebony hair flashing in the sunlight, the emerald orbs staring at him, her elegant stance and graceful movements.

'_**Eragon are you still with us..?'**_Eragon's eyes flickered open; they were still in the air but rapidly approaching the training ground. _**'You know it isn't always a good thing to share your thoughts. I don't particularly want to have those images.'**_

_Yes I am with you… You don't have to hear my thoughts, you are just nosy!'_

'_**I may be just that but still you should not think of her like that.'**_

Eragon was about to reply when Saphira touched down on the training field. A sudden movement caught his eye. Though she moved quickly Eragon knew who she was. Eragon sat in awe at her elegant but deadly movements as she thrashed her opponent. Halía slashed as her weak opponent stumbled to the ground.

"Dead!"

Her smooth, angelic voice drifted on the cool breeze to Eragon's ears. Her emerald eyes relaxed and her laugh radiated through the whole ground.

'_**Say something' **_Saphira prodded into her rider's fantasy.

'_Say what?! She hasn't seen me so let's just find Vanir and get this humiliation over with.'_

Halía recognised the great blue dragon on the edge of the training field. She turned and emerald met brown.

"Rider Eragon it is nice to see you again." Eragon blushed but he could not turn away from her gaze. "Eragon are you okay?"

Halía tilted her head enquiringly. Shaking himself, Eragon found his voice.

"I, erm… good morning Halía. You up for another spar?"

"I am if you wish to partner me…I am not an easy fight." She smiled playfully at the blue rider.

"I will try not to be too hard on you."  
All playfulness vanished from the white rider's face; her features cold, her emerald eyes frozen.

"Let's do this."

Halía drew her blade and stalked away to a large space. Vanir stood gracefully under a tree.

"He is not your student…I train with him!"

"Jealous Vanir? It's okay; you will have your sparring partner back in one piece."

Halía grinned coldly at the solemn elf. Eragon pulled out his sword and dulled it.

"Do not think that I will go easily on you just because you are a girl."

The white rider threw her head back and laughed.

"Do not let your confidence cloud your judgment young rider, I have been doing this years longer than you, I will be no push over."

Eragon gulped down and took his stance. Halía circled the blue rider, her sculpture like features frozen into an icy glare. Eragon followed her with his eyes. Finally she struck hard and fast. The blow almost went unnoticed, but Eragon raised his blade and staggered backwards in defence.

"You will have to do better than that if you want to best me."

Her smile froze over her face, the emerald gems like stones. Eragon grew frustrated as with each blow she caught him almost off guard. Sweat broke across the blue rider's brow as again the white rider struck him to the ground. Eragon panted with pure exhaustion.

"Dead, care to try again?"

Halía failed to hide her enjoyment; her face showed the pleasure, but her eyes were deathly serious. Eragon staggered up again to face her.

"Are you having fun?"

"Oh yes so much…Let me mentor you for a moment while you catch that breath of yours…" Eragon leant forward; the stitch in his side split him in half. "First, keep your guard up; you let it drop to quickly…" Halía motioned with her sword to demonstrate "Second, you tangle your footwork so make sure you keep your feet separate…"

"And is there anything else?" Eragon pointed sarcastically.

"And finally…Close your eyes."

"What?!" A puzzled look crossed the blue riders face.

'_**Trust her Eragon'**_

Halía wrinkled her nose and smiled.

"Here put this round your eyes."

The white rider slipped the scarf from her neck and fastened it tight around Eragon's eyes. Concealed in darkness Eragon struggled to get his bearings.

"This is called blind sparring; I learnt to do this years ago. You can only use your instinct to fight and let your mind show you where everything is." Memories flashed emotion into the stone eyes. "Feel the movement…" She swept around him gracefully. "Find yourself…Predict the moves."  
_**'She is very good Eragon, very good.'**_

'_Yes but I cannot see a bloody thing.'_

'_**Listen to her'**_

"Relax Eragon, it will be fine."

In the pitch darkness, Eragon tried to listen for his opponent. He couldn't even hear her footsteps.

"Just one single question…How am I meant to actually to see you?"

"Ha Eragon open your mind and see without your eyes…Predict my actions. Take your stance and let us see how you do now." Eragon breathed deep and opened his mind. The light flooded in as if someone had removed the blindfold, Halía stood awaiting him, a smile upon her elegant face. "Are you ready Rider?" the white rider raised an eyebrow. The whole training was now watching.

'_**Eragon you may want to start to fight soon in stead of just standing there.'**_

'_Oh right!'_

As if she was listening, Halía lunged at Eragon; he blocked her blade in one swift flick of the wrist.

"Good, good Eragon. Now keep it going."

The two riders sparred back and forth; Eragon grew more confident with each blow. He pinned Halía to a tree and for the first time her felt like that he had finally learnt something in sparring.

"Dead…" Eragon chuckled and unfastened that scarf "…Thank you Rider Halía, it has been a valued lesson, but I must continue my training elsewhere

The white rider panted now as she signed to him and strolled away. Eragon searched for Vanir, but failed.

'_**He must be extremely annoyed'**_

Saphira chuckled as they flew to the crags for another day of work with Oromis.

**A/N: Sorry it is such a boring chapter but I wanted to show how Eragon has changed and to show just how long Halía has been a rider in training. **


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer- Nope still don't own them. Except Halía and Skyler **

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to post, I lost all my work and had to rewrite most of it. But here it is in all its glory.**

Chapter 10- The Truth. 

The day felt longer than usual, Eragon dreamed of Halía, he had so many questions for her, but why did she not come to the lessons? Eragon gazed off into the distance; no attention was paid to what his old mentor was saying.

"…Until it changes into a shape like this…Eragon are you even listening to a word I am saying?"

Eragon shook himself back into reality. Oromis stared at his pupil, Eragon just blinked apologetically.

"I am sorry master, I was just thinking about…" Eragon drifted off, he recognised the fast moving shape gliding towards the crags. Eragon saw for the first time just how big the white dragon actually was. Halía sat comfortably in the saddle and grinned happily as Skyler touched down.

"Good morning Master Oromis, Rider Eragon." She pressed her forefinger and middle finger to her lips and proceeded forward. Skyler took off to join Saphira and Glaedr.

"Good morning Halía, what can I do for you?"

"I was curious to how much my new ally knows and I wish to pick up a scroll I left."

"Ah yes the scroll is on the table in the kitchen. You could watch if a certain pupil of mine would pay the slightest bit of attention."

Halía bit her lip to hide the smile on her face; Eragon blushed and looked back to the faded parchment in front of him.

"I am sorry master, but I am listening now."

Oromis sighed and began his teaching again. Halía perched on a boulder, her emerald eyes glistened with contentment as though nothing else mattered. She had such a different edge to her than before when they were sparring. Her eyes were no longer frozen and her sculpture like features were relaxed.

"Halía please demonstrate what we are trying to achieve."

Eragon stared intently as the white rider formed a ball of white and red energy between her palms, only controlling the ball's movements with her hand, the energy orb hung in the air. Halía flicked her fingers and the orb shot passed Eragon's ear. She giggled in amusement as he rolled backwards and tumbled off his seat. The orb whirled round and headed back to its origin, and then it vanished. Halía grinned gleefully down at the stunned blue rider.

"That is your task for today, now begin."

"But I …" Oromis pressed a finger to Eragon's lips.

"Do not ask questions; try to work it out on your own."

He waddled away into his hut. The other rider sat motionless on the boulder, eyes closed and breathing deep. She looked as though she had been carved from the stone itself. Eragon blocked her out and analysed the scroll, there were hundreds of words written upon it.

"How can I work out what to say from this?" Eragon huffed and set about his task, he could have sworn he saw Halía's lips twitch.

The sun was high in the sky and Eragon still hadn't figured it out. Halía hadn't moved from the boulder since she had arrived, still as frozen as a statue and as beautiful as an angel. Eragon banged his head against the table, his brain hurt so much and energy levels were weary.

"Oh it's no use, I cannot do it!"

The white rider slowly parted her eyelids to see him.

"You should not doubt yourself so much Eragon…Twice have you almost completed the incantation."

"That's easy for you to say. You do not have to worry about training and what the mad king's next move will be."

"I still have training to do, and I always worry about which unfortunate town will be destroyed next."

A clatter of pans in the hut ended their conversation. The next thing Eragon knew, Halía was stood by him, her lips close to his ear.

"The words you are looking for are…"

Her voice dropped even lower and quieter, Eragon could barely hear her, but he caught the words. Within a matter of seconds she was back on the boulder, her statue like posture returned as if she had never moved.

Determined that he could do this, Eragon took a deep breath and called on the remainder of his energy. A faint ball of blue energy appeared hovering above his palm.

"Master…I think I have done it."

Oromis reappeared, a smile brightening his old face.

"Well done my boy, it has only taken you all day to do it once…I think that is enough for today."

"Thank you master."

A small movement caught both their eye. Queen Islanzadí stood by the edge of the ridge.

"Queen Islanzadí, you are just in time for supper. Would you care to join us?" The queen didn't take her eyes of the white rider.

"I cannot I am afraid. I only came to catch Eragon before he retired. We did not get to finish our meeting." Eragon glanced over to Halía who still hadn't moved.

"Of course, we do have other matters to discuss."

"Yes we do, but I think Halía should hear this too." The girl winced as the queen spoke her name. Only her eyes moved as she fixed her cold green stones on the elf.

"I have been busy, but this has just been brought to my attention…I would have said sooner but it had escaped my knowledge." If elves could cry over this amount of emotion then Islanzadí would be sobbing uncontrollably.

"General Fadríel has been killed in the battle at Urû'baen…I am so sorry Halía. If there was anything I could have done I would have…" When she turned around Halía had gone, vanished almost with the wind.

"Who is General Fadríel?"

Oromis placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder and told him truthfully.

"General Fadríel was Halía's Father. He did this for her I am sure of it."

"But how…"

"Please Eragon save your questions for later. Islanzadí, how long have you known of this?"

"Not long, word had only reached me two days ago. I didn't know how to tell her. His body will be returned soon."

She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to console herself.

"You should have told her as soon as the news reached you. You of all elves Islanzadí know of what she is capable of; her anger. She has been down for a few days now. I think she already knew."

Eragon had never seen his master angry, but this shocked him. Oromis showed so much emotion behind his words.

"I did what I thought was best to protect her. It would have only gotten in the way. You know her temper."

Eragon gradually crept towards Saphira, who had arrived in the heat of the argument.

'_We need to find Halía; I have a feeling she might do something stupid.'_

'_**I agree, but doesn't Islanzadí want to speak to you.'**_

The wind picked up and whipped the hair around Eragon's face into his eyes. As he moved to keep it off, a dark shadow strode out of the trees.

'_I don't think that I need to leave now.' _

Halía's eyes showed more emotion than Eragon had ever seen. Pain, anger, hurt, confusion.

"…I thought you of all people would know my feelings towards her…I…"

Oromis looked passed the queens head. He stared at his elder pupil. Skyler came to stand protectively behind his rider. It was the queen who spoke.

"Halía I am so sorry you had to find out like this."

"Do not say you are sorry! You have no idea how this feels! Why would you keep something like this from me? He was the only love in my life, and you couldn't even find the courage to tell me of his death!" The white rider pointed all her rage at the queen. "After all I agreed to you couldn't even do that."

She snatched up her things and moments later she and Skyler were in the distance.

The remaining three watched in silence as she disappeared. Oromis was the first to break the quiet.

"I am sorry my lady. I should not have raised my voice."

"Oromis there is nothing to forgive." She now faced Eragon. "I am sorry that you had to see that rider Eragon. I think it is best if we reschedule our meeting for some other time."

"Yes my lady. Should someone go after her?"

"No Eragon, Halía needs to be left alone when she is like this. She will be fine tomorrow. Do not worry my boy."

'_**My we leave now master Oromis?'**_

"Yes, return tomorrow at the same time. Just forget about this my boy."

Eragon signed and both boy and dragon flew home wordlessly.

Forget about it. That was all his mentor wanted from him. But why did it keep playing over in his mind.

"_You should have told her as soon as the news reached here. You of all elves Islanzadí know what she id capable of; her anger."_

What did Oromis mean? Eragon shook his head; he needed to rid himself of the conversation.

"_I did what I thought was best to protect her. It would have only gotten in the way. You know her temper."_

Eragon wracked his brains to try and understand what the two elves had meant. What they had said didn't make sense.

'_**Eragon there is no use worrying yourself about what they said. Oromis said to forget**__**it so that is what you shall do**__.' _Saphira yawned and blinked with a probing look.

'_I cannot get any of it out of my head. I don't understand. What anger? What temper? She was as calm as the sea after a storm. What can she do that makes Oromis so angry with Islanzadí for not telling Halía immediately?" _Saphira rolled her sapphire eyes at her rider.

'_**Eragon just go to sleep. I do not want to hear another word on the subject and if I find out that you have been thinking about her then there will be the devil to pay.'**_

Sensing her restlessness, Eragon pushed the memories to the back of his mind. Sleep avoided him all night as he lay there haunted by the same dream every night. But this time Halía was also among the dead warriors.

**A/N: I know it is quite a boring chapter but you need to find out about Halía's past. Probably post my next chapter in the next week or so. **

**You know what to do… just press the pretty button in the left corner.**


	12. Routine Stories

**Disclaimer- I still do not own any of Eragon. Except Halía and Skyler as I have already said. **

Chapter 11- Routine stories

It was later that night when Eragon woke; a cold sweat covered his body. He shook violently from the shock. Why did it always affect him? Since the battle Eragon had been disturbed by the same dream. Murtagh was always there smirking evilly at him as he walked through the masses of dead bodies. Eragon thought that over time the dream would fade but he was wrong. It had come clear and vivid every night for weeks.

'_**Eragon what is it? Is it that dream again?'**_

'_It doesn't matter, just go back to sleep Saphira.'_

'_**Are you sure, you look so pale.'**_

Eragon sighed as a shudder ran through his body.

'_I am fine, don't worry yourself. Go back to sleep.'_

The elegant blue dragon blinked at her rider, confusion filled her eyes, but swiftly she hid it. Eragon rolled out of bed and staggered to the stairway.

'_Saphira I need to clear my head so I will be back later.'_

Eragon snatched up his shirt and walked away.

There were few elves that crossed the rider's path; they avoided him even as they saw him. Eragon walked swiftly in search of the place he would be alone. The Menoa tree came into view and the blue rider sighed in relief at the completely deserted clearing. Eragon strolled over began to climb it. The rider finally stopped on an upper branch. The moon shone in full and spread its elegant light over everything. All the trees glistened with a sliver shimmer. Eragon relaxed into the ancient tree, a light breeze slowly blew away the nightmare. He hummed quietly to himself, a song he had heard Oromis sing many times. He began to drift to sleep.

"You know if you fall asleep in the tree then there will be nobody around to catch you if you fall."

Eragon jumped at the voice and began to tumble out of the branch. To granite hands gripped Eragon's collar

"Oh no you don't… not yet anyway."

The two cold hands heaved the blue rider back into his branch. Eragon stared at his rescuer, Halía sat poised as a cat on the large branch next to him. She grinned shyly as the blue rider just gawped. Finally Eragon managed to find his voice.

"Thank you Halía…" Eragon's mouth suddenly filled with questions. "How did you get up here so quickly? How did you catch me so quickly? How did you know I was here? What were Oromis and Islanzadí talking about? What is your…?"

Halía laughed and pressed and icy finger to his lips. She replied in her smooth, velvety voice.

"Firstly I was already in the tree with you; you are not the only one who likes to climb trees. Anyway I though it would be a nice surprise. Secondly, I knew where to find you because if you had climbed just that little higher you would have found me on that branch above you. And thirdly, my father General Fadríel died in the battle, which is all they were arguing about."

The white rider sighed and turned her head away to the moon.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I already knew your question young rider."

"Oh really. What was it?"

"You want know what they meant by temper and anger. It may be a question for another time, just not right now."

Eragon huffed out a breath and clambered out of the high tree.

"So let me as a different question…Did you love your father?"

"Very much, he probably still believed that I was dead, but it's just a hunch. Islanzadí was never much good at putting things as huge as this in a kinder way."

A small tear grazed her beautiful face. Eragon automatically reached out and wiped it away.

"I hate this life. The way I have been forced to live for the passed seventeen years."

"You are only seventeen? I thought you were older."

"Technically I am, I'm half elven so I age the same as a human but look elven. My wisdom is greater too…But sometimes it's not all there."

The two riders walked around the clearing, laughing and chatting casually. Eragon soon forgot about everything that had happened.

"So tell me Eragon. How did you come to be one of the greatest riders to walk this land aside from Vrael and Eragon?"

"I don't actually know myself. Have you not heard my story?"

"Briefly, but Oromis and Islanzadi fail to fill me in fully. I only know the bare minimum about you."

They settled down on a large uplifted root.

"Well you probably know that I was a farm boy from Carvahall, I was hunting in the Spine and Saphira's egg appeared out of nowhere." Eragon paused, Halía gazed enquiringly. "…She was a blessing to me, but I hated it. I had to leave to keep them all safe. What about you? What is your story?"

Halía sighed and turned away from the blue rider to stare into the surrounding trees.

"When I was five I was taken from my father and hidden in the mountains .I was nine years old when I found Skyler, his egg was in a cave wedged between two boulders up in the mountains. Oromis fought with Islanzadi, to let me live among the others as a rider, but she wanted a pure race, so my freedom was out of the question. Then the plan to use me as a weapon against the empire was concocted…I was ten years old and I was going to be used as a weapon. My father was told I was dead and my very existence was wiped away, I was a spirit riding a white dragon cloud. Then you came along…You were not so stupid to believe you saw a cloud flying around. Against Islanzadi's will Oromis revealed me to you and you know the rest."

Eragon nodded and followed her gaze to the darkness between the trees.

"I have another question Eragon…How did you come to travel with the traitor Murtagh?"

Eragon's heart was gripped by a stabbing pain, just the mention of _his_ name opened up an old wound.

"He…He use to be my friend."

"It's a touchy subject." It wasn't a question

"What makes you think it is a touchy subject?"

"You don't always look like that, besides I found out from Oromis. Arya told him about Murtagh's betrayal."

"She wasn't meant to tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me intentionally, I sort of overheard."

Eragon was confused; Halía saw it on his graceful face. She laughed so care free.

"As I said an answer for a different time." The sun peeped over the horizon. "You should get a few hours sleep, we can talk later."

The white rider touched his shoulder and danced into the shadows.

'_**She is right you know. I know how grumpy you will be if you don't get any sleep.'**_

'_I'm not tired Saphira…I will just wait here for a while.'_

'_**Now you either come to bed now or do I have to drag you to bed by your hair!' **_

Saphira showed her motherly side now, Eragon couldn't argue when she was like this. He sighed and gradually made his way to his home.

'_**That's more like it' **_

Eragon couldn't sleep, the conversation that he and Halía had just had confused him even more about the new rider. Even as he flew on Saphira's back to the training ground, he couldn't focus on anything but her. Vanir was not waiting for him, in his place was the dark haired wonder, Halía.

"Good morning Eragon Shadeslayer. I trust you slept better after our little conversation."  
"In fact, our conversation kept me awake after I returned. I have many questions for you."

"Not here, if you master a technique quickly with Oromis then he will let you leave early. So the sooner you finish here, the closer you will be to your answers."

Halía threw the scarf to the blue rider and the relentless battle of strength began. Halía continued to mentor him throughout the whole spar, constantly reminding him of the important things for success in battle. By the end, Halía who was out of breath and a sweat had broken across her brow.

Eragon and Saphira departed again, Halía would arrive later at the crags, she promised. The tutoring was as constant as the sparring earlier in the morning. Oromis bombarded him with questions on past tasks. Eragon's brain hurt again from the rapid search for the right answer. By midday Oromis had finished.

"You have done well my boy, but you will have to be better than that."

"How can I get better?! I got them all right!"

Eragon felt insulted by what his master had told him.

"Oh no my boy I mean that you shall have to recall the memory quicker if you want to stand a chance against Galbatorix. To be able to recognise what somebody is about to do or say immediately is a great skill you are well on your way to possessing."

Eragon smiled in forgiveness.

"You know it took me nearly a year to harness that, and you have almost got it."

The blue rider whirled around to find Halía standing a few feet away. Skyler stood gracefully by her side; his white scales gleamed under the bright sun.

"Really? That took you a year."

"Halía's mind is hundreds of times quicker than the average mind. In time yours will begin to work at a similar speed."

Eragon sighed and carried on reading the text Oromis had set for the rest of the day.

Halía sat as always on the boulder, eyes closed and as still as a statue. The time passed quickly and the sun was grazing the trees of Du Weldenvarden.

"Okay my boy, you may leave. I am sure you have many questions for Halía so I will not keep you."

Seen as he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Saphira's lesson Eragon was grateful his mentor didn't quiz him on it.

**A/N- As always… you know what to do. Review please. The little button is calling you. **


	13. Intimacy

**A/N: Yes I know….long time no write. I have been busy with other school things and writing my own book so I've been pretty run off my feet. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon or The characters……Except Halía and Skyler**

Chapter 12- Intimacy

The two dragon riders climbed higher into the sky. Saphira flew pitifully behind her elder.

'_Saphira you can do better than this. Catch up to them.'_

'_**I maybe fast but Skyler has the advantage on wingspan. He can cover greater distance in one stroke than I.'**_

'_Then I shall ask them to slow….'_

A small figure flew passed Eragon's vision, a few seconds later Skyler's huge body cut across their path. That small something was in fact someone.

"Halía!"

She just seemed to fall, no movement and not a sound. Skyler caught up and swept underneath her, the landing was particularly and unnaturally quiet. The blue rider's heart raced in his ears, his head began to swim with the adrenalin. The familiar laugh now broke through his hearing. The white rider was doubled over in her saddle with laughter. Eragon's face filled with disgust.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face. What a picture."

She still giggled uncontrollably as the two dragons touched down in the clearing by the Menoa tree.

"Okay you can stop laughing at another of my humiliations. Please. Stop."

"Sorry, sorry I shouldn't laugh…" She stifled the hysterics and tried to look at him seriously…And failed miserably.

"Please be quiet, I have many questions and no answers."

The sudden change in Halía's mood was instantaneous, the solemn features had reappeared and the seriousness had replaced the look in her happy eyes.

"What do you want know?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh aren't you nice…" Eragon narrowed his chocolate eyes "Very well, my name is Halía, I am the daughter of General Fadríel, my mother was…well I don't know who my mother was."

"Why?"

"She died whey I was a baby. I never knew her."

"What was her name?"

"I don't know. She was human though. Part of a dying race. She sought a place of hiding when she met my father. I gather they fell in love and had a child."

Halía glanced down at the grassy earth beneath her feet. Retelling her past hurt more that any physical pain.

"Me. By then her race was gone…extinct."

"What was her race?"

"Again I do not know fully. There is little about the race in elfin texts. They were people of the mountains, but their human qualities were intensified. They were quicker, stronger, more agile than any normal human. Combined with elfin blood I suppose my qualities are even greater. I would say that I was born to the mountains. Oromis thinks that this the reason I survive up there for so many years.

"My people hid out in the mountains to be shielded from human eyes, the traits attracted too much attention and so the people resided in the mountains for safety. They use to be stoned to death or cut down by leaders for what they were. We adapted to the weather and environment up on the peaks."

Eragon took a moment to absorb this information and form a different question.

"Okay, change of subject…Oromis spoke about your temper, what did he mean?"

"When I get angry or lose my patience…I lose control of my strength, my emotions get the better of me."

"So I will be on my guard the next time you look angry."  
"I don't do it often but yes do steer clear until I calm down."

Eragon tugged at the grass beside him.

"Why do you think Islanzadí hid you up in the mountains?"

A frown filled Halía's sweet face. Her eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm half blood, not as pure as them. That is the only reason I can think of. It took years for my father to believe that I had died. He was convinced that he had seen me in the mountains but couldn't be sure. After my mother died the elves didn't trust him with much. He was almost exiled because of what he did…

"The elves are proud creatures and to have their blood dirtied disgusted them. In the time it took of them to trust my father, I had been kidnapped and placed under the careful eye of Oromis. It destroyed my father when he learnt of my 'death'. He had lost everything that he ever loved. I killed him on the inside…Understand this Eragon Shadeslayer, if you ever relay any of this to Islanzadí, she will not trust you…she will attempt to fill your head with lies."

"I understand…one more question. Before you said that you were related to Arya, how?"

"My father was Arya's half uncle. She refused to see me as family"

The moments passed, Eragon pulled at the grass again. Halía stared unblinking into the darkness.

"What are you thinking about?"

Halía's velvety voice startled him

"Time…It has been so long since I have had a conversation with somebody around the same age as me…not since…" Eragon's heart began to throb where it had been emotionally scarred. "…since…" It beat harshly against his chest with anger "…_him_."

Eragon folded his arms tightly about his chest, willing his heart to stay together. Halía stared worriedly at the blue rider. She gently touched his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eragon fought back the tears, just the thought of his…friend brought him hurt that he had never experienced in his life. It stabbed at his wounded heart with a serrated knife.

"N-no, not yet."

The white rider nodded understandingly.

"Eragon I will always be here for you to talk to. Don't ever think that you cannot speak to me."

So many feelings struck Eragon at once; all he could do was take them. He felt the anger and ache of betrayal that he sensed towards Murtagh. But others were more dominant…confusion, desire, grief. Eragon's head swam with over-load and his vision blurred with tears. A cool hard body closed around him, an intoxicating scent filled the blue rider's senses. Halía pulled him closer wanting to comfort the distraught boy.

"Eragon are you alright? I am sorry."

When he didn't speak she let him stay wrapped in her icy embrace.

"Why are you so cold? Your skin is chilled to the touch." Eragon muttered into her shoulder. She laughed uneasily.

"It comes with the genes."

Eragon buried his head into her neck and breathed in deeply, he could feel himself drifting towards unconsciousness. The white rider stroked the others hair and hummed a lullaby familiar to him. Eragon grew light-headed and soon lulled into a dreamless state.

**Hmmmm…yes I updated finally I know. You all know what to do**

**PRESS the pretty purple button**.


	14. Lost

Chapter 13

Eragon woke the following dawn to his own empty room. Placed on the pillow was a neatly folded piece of parchment. Eragon rubbed his eyes and focused on the perfect script.

'**Good morning Eragon Shadeslayer. I hope you slept well. **

**Queen Islanzadí paid you a visit; you will meet her at the palace at the end of the day. Her note is by the door.**

**Hurry to the training ground. We have much to cover.' **

Eragon staggered groggily to the entrance, sure enough there was a small piece of parchment that held all he needed to know.

'_Saphira where are you?'_

'_**Hunting. I though you might want to be alone, although when she brought you back asleep I thought that she may have bored you to death. Is the girl still there?'**_

'_No, Halía is not here. When will you be back?'_

'_**Before you leave for the crags.'**_

Eragon shrugged off the feeling that Saphira was hiding something from him and continued to the training ground alone.

Once he had arrived, Halía greeted him. For the first time since he had met the Dragon, Skyler was also present on the grounds.

"Good morning Skyler. How are you this fine dawn?"

'I am well thank you young one.'

"Eragon where is Saphira?"

"She is hunting. She will be here soon. Why does she need to be here?"

The white rider frowned and turned to her dragon. Eragon stood staring at his feet.

'_**No we have to tell them both at the same time…It's our orders!'**_

Eragon glanced around to who could have said it but nobody had moved. However when he glanced back to the other her hands were balled into fists and Skyler looked as if he was trying to stare her down.

"Halía are you alright? I will call Saphira if she is needed."

"No, no don't do that." He could hear her breathing heavily as he neared her. Swiftly she turned to face him, her face grim and emotionless. "Well seen as you have no dragon then we cannot progress to what I wanted to. We shall just have to settle with a simple spar. Ready yourself."

Just as before, Eragon and Halía sparred, each time Eragon would win. Somewhere inside him Eragon didn't quite understand why he was beating her.

"Dead. That would make it the fifth time this morning. Are you feeling alright Halía?" The white rider leant against a nearby tree; her face was hard set and remained emotionless. She never once let the mask slip, never breaking her composure.

"I am fine Eragon. Something troubles me but it is not of your concern yet."

"I want to help, won't you tell me."

"I cannot share this with you yet." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with the tip of her forefinger and thumb. "I think that will be all for today. Go find your dragon."

Eragon signed and made his way unhurriedly back to his home in the tree.

Saphira was waiting for him in the bedroom when Eragon finally returned.

'_**Back so soon little one'**_

'_Halía is troubled and dismissed me early.'_

'_**We should leave for the Crags before Oromis scolds us for being late.'**_

They arrived soon after, but there was no sign of Oromis or his golden dragon. The hut was dark and apparently empty.

"Master Oromis, are you there?"

There was no reply.

"You will not find him."

Eragon turned on his heels to face the voice.

"What do you mean Halía?"

"Master Oromis has been taken ill. You are to memorise this text and I will test your knowledge."

"Master Oromis is ill. Where is he? How ill is he Halía?"

"Oromis is rested in a chamber in the palace. I have not seen him, but he is very frail."

Eragon's heart began to pound in his chest. He couldn't lose another person from his life. His companion, his closest friend and now his mentor, it would break him.

"Is anyone allowed to see him?"

"Eragon I know as much as you. I am sorry but I cannot answer your questions."

The white rider sat on the same boulder and closed her eyes. She knew more that she shared and Eragon could sense it.

'_She is hiding something'_

'_**Eragon you don't know that.'**_

'_I can feel it. We are more in the dark that she is.'_

Saphira sighed in their connection, then left. Eragon read and re-read the scrolls until his head was mixing the words up. The blue rider raised his head to the sky; the sun was almost at its highest point. As if she heard his thoughts, Halía stirred and opened her emotionless eyes.

"You may have a break. You have worked very hard Eragon."

"Thank you Halía. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may young rider."

"Why do I have to learn from all these scrolls and books now?"

Halía took in his question. Her empty eyes never left his.

"This is preparing you mentally for Galbatorix. There are things he can do that are unimaginable."

"Things like what?"

"I am forbidden to tell you." Her eyes grew distant; she fell into a trance-like state. "However I have never been one for obeying orders. Galbatorix will not only challenge your physical strengths, but also your mental abilities…how fast your mind works under pressure. This is all preparation.

"Also along with being able to recall knowledge in a second and being strong enough to perform and complete the most complicated of spells you have to possess the understanding of its risks…its limits.

"You are a great magician for such a young age and now you only need the facts to accompany it."

"But why now?"

"Because if you had learnt all this at the beginning then it would have been forgotten and there would be no time to practice it. You will see the benefits when the time comes. Help yourself to something to eat."

Halía went back to her statuesque posture. An ice sculpture in the sun.

'_**You see Eragon; there was no need for your suspicion.'**_

'_I still have my doubts.'_

Eragon worked all day and by the time the sun was brushing the tree tops he could no longer keep his eyes open fully.

"You may leave Eragon. Islanzadí is expecting you soon. I will see you tomorrow."

Saphira returned and whisked her rider off to the palace. There was something in Halía's eyes that disturbed Eragon. Something that he couldn't quite pin point.

'_**Do not worry too much. I'm sure Halía will tell you when she is ready.'**_

'_I hope you are right.'_

Eragon glanced down to see a long procession of warriors. The bodies of the dead were encased in glass caskets.

'_Of course…Halía's father's body is returning today. I should have known. She must be feeling awful.'_

'_**You couldn't have known. Where will they go though?'**_

'_Probably the great hall to lie in state and then buried or burned.'_

Eragon and Saphira took a moment to acknowledge the dead. The blue rider's eyes searched the convoy for one face in particular.

'_I see none who even resemble Halía.'_

Saphira landed gracefully by the palace and inclined her head to honour the dead. Eragon also stood and bowed his head low as the procession passed them.

A soft hand touched the rider's shoulder. Queen Islanzadí stood behind Eragon, dressed in the darkest shade of green to mark this sad occasion.

"Eragon will you follow me please."

Eragon did not answer but backed away slowly. The two walked in silence until they reached a corridor Eragon was vaguely familiar with and entered one particular room.

"Eragon there are numerous agenda to address, but where to begin."

"Begin with the most important. There are many things new to me."

The queen sat in a high-backed chair, full of elegance and beauty.

"There is a matter at hand which needs you to leave for Surda tomorrow. A battalion of Empire soldiers arrived on the border, but the Varden managed to squash the attack. There is a need for you to return for a few days. Which leads us to the next thing…I wish for Halía to accompany you. She needs to see the world beyond that of Du Weldenvarden. She will be safe with you."

"Won't Skyler draw too much attention if Halía is to remain a weapon against the Empire?"

"Skyler will not be going. He will have to stay. She will not like the idea but it will only be for a few days at the most. The Varden should know about her."

Eragon sighed heavily through is nose.

"She will be home for her father's burial though…I will speak with her. I have to ask my lady…How is master Oromis?"

"He is very weak I am afraid. But the more rest the better he will be. When you return he should be well again. Now go and find Halía, you have…"

"No need to find me."

Eragon flinched at the iciness in the newcomer's voice. He turned in his chair to see the white rider leant against a wall by the door.

"Halía, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…Do you really expect me to leave Skyler here alone?"

"Halía it will not be for long. Skyler would be perfectly safe here in Ellesméra."

"Eragon, Skyler has never left my side in eight years, and do not think that is going to change any…"

Her voice drifted off as Skyler's rough voice filled all three minds.

'_**It would do you a world of good to leave the safety of the forest. I will be fine for a few days. She will go my lady…Do not argue with me Halía!'**_

Halía clamped her mouth shut, her hands curled into fists. She hated it when Skyler disagreed with her, she didn't want to leave.

'_**I know that it will be hard, but you will experience a life outside the elves and I could have peace and quiet.'**_

'_Oh ha ha! You know you'll miss me. But if you say I have to go then I will.'_

Islanzadí stood, signed to both riders and swept from the room. Eragon smiled and both left.

"I will meet you at the gates at dawn. Do not be late Shadeslayer."

With that she vanished into the trees.

The following morning Eragon woke to a loud banging at his door, when he became aware that sun was above the trees he leapt out of bed and sprinted towards the door.

"Eragon if you do not get up this instant then I will personally drag you out of bed!"

"I am up! What time is it?"

Halía burst in and threw a pile of clothes his way.

"Its late and you slept through. Put those on and meet me downstairs…you have five minutes."

Eragon groaned but continued to dress himself. Halía leant impatiently against the doorway when Eragon met her.

"Finally…come on we have to go unless you would prefer to run into Islanzadí…she wanted a final word with you."

"Then I think I should wait."

"We don't have time…She only wants you to watch me like a hawk…make sure I don't start a riot."

He let the other drag him away to a clearing where Saphira was waiting.

'_Why didn't you wake me?'_

'_**I tried but you blocked me and you were so peaceful in your sleep, I couldn't get a movement from you.'**_

Eragon shrugged and mounted Saphira's saddle. Halía hadn't spoken since, she was still mourning for her father. Eragon could tell.

"We will return in time for his funeral, I promise."

"Thank you Eragon."

She gripped his waist as Saphira leapt from the ground and shot into the sky.

The journey to the South was silent, Eragon and Saphira would share a comment every now and again, but they remained mostly quiet. Eragon inhaled Halía's intoxicating scent making his head swim. Halía would gasp as she saw something new. The travellers were almost half way across the desert when a huge shadow over cast them. Eragon gaze shot up to the sky, Halía tensed and Saphira roared.

'_**Why can't they just leave us alone?!'**_

Eragon felt Halía's grip loosen from around his waist. He turned enough to see her leap from the saddle towards the red dragon which was now below him.

'_Eragon. Go! Do your duty, I will be fine.'_

'_I will not leave you.'_

'_Do what I say!'_

She crashed into the unsuspecting Murtagh. Her fist collided with his cheek and her knee into a vital area. Murtagh lashed out with the hilt of his sword and cracked the side of Halía's skull with it. She fell still instantly. Saphira began to dive for Halía.

'_Eragon. Leave. Now. Get help!' _

The connection severed abruptly. Saphira did as she was told and hurried her rider away from the danger. Surda was almost in view.

Eragon dismounted and sprinted to the throne room.

"A message must be sent to the elves. Halía has been taken."

"Eragon what are you saying?" Nasuada hurried around the grand table

"Halía has been captured…Murtagh…Ambush…I will not leave her to his mercy."

Halía would be rescued even if it meant confronting Galbatorix that very moment.

The rider didn't know what to do with himself, without Halía he felt as though part of him was missing. Eragon sat on the edge of a boulder and swung his legs to and fro.

There was nothing he could do.

There was no one to turn to.

Halía was gone…Dead soon.

"It's all my fault."

"Do not say that Eragon. She did this for you. You are our hope against the Empire, she was protecting you"

Eragon embraced Arya and let the first tear fall. He missed his friend. Both new and old.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what did you all think? **

**I know its taken ages but I have had exams and other things on my mind so sorry for the delay. **

**Yey!!! Murtagh's back...three cheers for those who love him!!**

**You know what to do...that puple button is calling you.**

**yours**

**BTH92**

**xxxxxxxx**


	15. An Unfriendly Visit

**Disclaimer- doesn't own Eragon or the characters except Halía and Skyler.**

**A/N: Okay so the next few chapters (5 or 6 I think) are going to be Murtagh and Halía with a little bit of Eragon at the very end. Then it will be back to Eragon so bear with me. **

Chapter 14- An unfriendly visit.

The red rider dismounted his dragon in the hold. He called for two soldiers and ordered them to chain the girl up in a cell. The rider then left for the throne room. His weary hazel eyes scanned the corridors. It had been weeks since he had gotten any sleep, it was a near impossible task these days. Every limb ached and his head throbbed with an unyielding pain. It had to ease sometime. _He_ had never had to work so hard, had he?

The king sat on his high chair in silence. Murtagh's dragging footsteps echoed in the huge room.

"What of the boy?"

"I have his companion in a cell. He got away my king."

The king's beady eyes snapped open; an angry glare was thrown Murtagh's way.

"How did a simple farm boy escape you?!"

The king's voice boomed angrily.

"S-she jumped at me, by the time I had dealt with her the…"

"She? The boy's companion is female?"

"Yes she looks to be quite young. They were from Ellesméra."

"An elf?"

"I do not think so my lord. She has too many human flaws."

Galbatorix placed a finger to his chin and a thoughtful look crossed his ancient face.

"Go to this girl and drain every piece of information from her. Do it by any means necessary."

"Yes my king."

He turned and almost threw himself out of the throne room.

Murtagh had only tortured one other before now and he had died shortly after. Could he really do this to a young girl?

'_**Murtagh calm yourself. Maybe you will not need to use force. She may co-operate.'**_

'_I highly doubt that somehow Thorn. She is in alliance with the Varden. She will not speak.' _

Thorn left Murtagh's thoughts once again. The two hardly talked anymore, Murtagh found it difficult as Thorn was wise and was not so strongly bound to Galbatorix. In a way Murtagh envied Thorn's freedom. The rider entered his chamber and tore the shirt over his head, flinching as he caught his cheek. He glanced in the mirror; a purple bruise now covered it.

"She has a strong arm."

Murtagh carefully touched it, the bruise was raised slightly. He sighed and shook his head. The rider quickly changed and hurried away from his chamber.

Murtagh stalked down the corridor. He could do this, he had to. Murtagh snatched up one of the burning torches and trudged down the stone steps towards the dungeons. Yells and cries echoed around him as he slinked passed torture chambers and interrogation rooms. Murtagh shuddered at the brutality of the soldiers. His dark hair fell over his face as he came to a halt by a guarded cell door.

"Master Murtagh, the criminal awaits you."

"You will not be needed any longer. Return to your post."

The guard handed Murtagh the ring of cast iron keys, bowed and marched off. Murtagh unbolted the door; he took a deep breath and strolled casually in. In the badly lit room she was barely recognisable. Her raven hair and white complexion were disguised in her black cell. The girl was chained to the wall facing the cell door; she was slouched forward on her knees, unconscious. Murtagh almost felt pity for her. The girl's eyes were shut and her breathing was deep and steady. He felt her calmness.

The man just remained where he was; Halía knew exactly where he was and how far away he lingered. The nervousness and fear rolled off him. Halía knew he was uncomfortable in her weak presence. He took a step forward; he drew his sword, the sound of metal on metal grated in her ears. Halía gripped the chains that bound her wrists to the wall; she didn't want him any closer. To her surprise the man crouched in front of her, he sighed and Halía risked a quick glance. The man had dark hair and he held his blade in his right hand which was gloved. Halía saw no emotion in his eye, he was cold. Murtagh stood and removed the scabbard from round his waist and slid it away from him. He moved his sword towards the girls chin and lifted her head. Now he saw the elven features that the girl possessed.

"What is your name elf?"

"Go crawl back to your dragon!" She spat at him. Murtagh pressed the tip of Zar'roc tighter into her throat.

"I said, what is your name elf?"

"Do you fear me?"

"Answer my question?!" She was trying his patience, "Tell me your name please."

"My name is of no importance."

Murtagh lowered Zar'roc and flung it at the cell door, it embedded itself in the oak timber frames of the prison door. "You have a temper Rider, to match the name of the sword you wield."

"You speak bravely elf, but you forget to whom you are speaking to."

"I know who you are... Murtagh." She lowered her voice till it sounded full of hatred. "I know all about you. How you betrayed many a man's trust."

Murtagh lost control and lashed out at Halía, the back of his hand slammed into the side of her face. Halía's head crashed into the wall behind her, a warm liquid oozed from the wound and trickled down her neck. She fixed her cold gaze on the red rider's face, her mood switched from calm to anger.

"You speak out of tongue; you are my prisoner so you have no right to speak until spoken to. Do not speak of my brother. This is hard enough as it is."

They glared at each other for a while. Halía had held herself rigid, but her body was weakening from something, what it was she could not figure out. Her grip on the chains which bound her wrists slackened and she leant back on the wall. Halía detected some form of emotion in the others voice. He wasn't here to fight; he wanted to search for information, this she knew. Halía forced herself to use what little energy she had to lock away the memories that would give her away. All the memories of Skyler and Oromis and of the route to Ellesméra. Her force was weakening; her weight was more difficult to bear now as she strained forward even more on the chains that held her in place.

Murtagh felt some pity for the young elf. She had no business here, yet she was condemned to a fate she could not escape.

'_**Could it be a possibility that this girl may co-operate with our demands without force?'**_

'_She would never talk intentionally...at least I do not think that she would.'_

'_**Well then it is worth a try. And remember, be nice.'**_

Murtagh shrugged and stepped away from the girl, he checked if there were any guards posted outside the cell. Once he was sure the coast was clear he made his proposal.

"Now then, I will ask the questions and you will answer. Understand?"

"What makes you think that I will speak freely to a traitor?"

"We can do this the hard way if that is what you want."

Halía felt confusion. Was this traitor and enemy giving her a choice to reveal the secrets of her allies?

"How can I trust you? We are supposed enemies and I presume that you seek information on the Varden, am I correct?"

"You would be only partly correct. What are you saying?"

"I have never met the Varden; only two months ago did I learn of them. I was going to meet them for the very first time when you 'dropped in' unexpectedly."

Murtagh raised his eyebrows at the rapid speed at which the explicit truth spilled from her mouth. "If you do not believe me then you are welcome to take a look." A lie that formed not so perfectly on her lips.

"No I believe you."

Horror struck Murtagh fully in the stomach. If he returned to Galbatorix with no information on the girl then she would be put to death and he would also receive a punishment. Halía looked at the distraught boy in front of her; she caught a glimmer of the boy that had been forced to hide behind a mask of a man with no emotions. Murtagh watched her face change, under the dirt and dried blood he saw some compassion.

"Help me please?" Murtagh mumbled.

"If you release me from my restraints then I will aid you in what I can. But I cannot promise you much."

Murtagh reached for the ring of keys the guard had handed him and unbolted the bands from her chafed wrists. "What do you wish to know?"

Murtagh lit a small fire in the black room. He watched as the shadows danced across Halía's fine features. He had many questions, but there was no way to put them to her.

'_**Start with the simplest Murtagh, let her know that you can be trusted not to violate her conviction.'**_

Murtagh went through the stream of questions and chose the easiest one.

"What is your name? And who are you?"

Halía knew she could not give him her real name. She had heard many stories of how Galbatorix could find you true name and then control you. She did not want that, she was born for a purpose and it was not to be manipulated by a mad king.

"My name is Aidan. I am half elfin."

"Who are your mother and father?" Murtagh prompted.

"Both are dead. They died when I was small."

"Who raised you then?"

"I was raised in the mountains by a maid elf. When I grew old enough I was left alone to care for myself." Murtagh didn't seem convinced by the string of lies she now told.

"Why were you with the elves then?"

"My father brought me to them. He was an exile and the village he lived in was attacked. My mother was killed, but my father escaped with a deep wound. I was left in the care of the elves but I was never to be treated like an equal. My father died thinking that I would be accepted and tended to like one of their own."

The rider sat and recorded all of the information the girl had just relayed to him. It was time for some more important questions.

"What business do you have with Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"I trained him!" she laughed nervously. "The elves sent him to me for instruction on swordplay. He needed too."

"Were you a Dragon Rider?"

"No, no I wasn't. Being alone all those years, I had a great amount of time on my hands so I learned skills with a bow and sword."

Murtagh thought on this for a moment.

'_Perhaps we could use her. She might agree to train my men. We would be undefeatable.'_

'_**Murtagh that would be unwise. She would never agree to that. Though the elves did not care for her they are still the only family she has, she would never turn her back on her kind. You of all people should know that.'**_

'_I know that. I just thought that if I could please the king he would not punish us so.'_

"What was your purpose with the Varden?"

Halía thought hard about her answer, she couldn't tell him the truth. It had to be something that followed the lines of what she had already told him.

"I was to meet lady Nasuada and the council to discuss the next moves and whether the elves were to join the fight. Eragon was just leaving for Surda when I was called and he offered me an easier route there."

A noise outside startled Murtagh back into the mask, he had been relaxed and unafraid for the first time in a long time. He jumped to his feet and sniggered at the surprised girl. This was the part he knew he would regret, making it look as if he had tortured the information from her.

"Goodnight..." Murtagh muttered a word in the ancient language, the force of the magic knocked the breath from Halía. She felt something inside her snap and the pain that followed ripped through her. Her eyes rolled and she collapsed back against the wall, she slid down until her body crumpled against the stone floor. "...Forgive me."

Murtagh hated himself for it. She didn't deserve that, any of this. The girl had given him what he wanted and he was grateful, but if Galbatorix discovered that he had not used force it would have been more pain and hurt than he had ever experienced. Murtagh reported back to the king and he relayed everything she had told him in the dungeons.

"...She was only going to take part in a meeting with the Varden."

"I am very disappointed with you boy. With all the skill you possess that is all the information you could retrieve."

"Yes my lord. She is weak and if I pushed anymore than I did she would have died before we had found her of any use."

The king looked on in distaste, the wheels of his corrupt mind ticked over the information.

"Go. We shall starve this traitor the she will have to talk more if she is hungry."

"But master surely..."

"_Silence_! You are not to go to her. Now get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a man."

Murtagh bowed hurriedly and stormed out towards the dragon hold. He needed someone to talk to. Thorn met Murtagh's frustrated gaze, the two rarely did this.

'_How can he do this? She will not speak if we starve her. She would rather die than sacrifice her loyalty to the Varden.'_

'_**If you think he is wrong then prove it. Go to this girl, talk to her and try not to lose your temper again.'**_

'_I cannot risk it. Do you want to be put through that pain again? Because we will if I go down to her again. It is a suicidal suggestion; do you have a death wish?'_

Thorn looked down to his hysterical rider. Murtagh stared back, his eyes filled with tears that he would never weep in public. Thorn's eyes saw through the mask that was usually firmly in place.

'_**Something tells me that you do not fear for only our own safety. I feel like you have certain hidden feelings for this Halfling. You would not be so distraught if it were some other prisoner, am I right?'**_

'_You are wrong Thorn. I feel nothing for this traitor, nothing at all.'_

Murtagh closed their connection and curled up beside his dragon. Discreetly the red rider wiped away a silent tear.


	16. An Unlikely Friend

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the original characters or the rights to Eragon. However this plot and the characters, Halía and Skyler are my own.**

_**A/N: Thanks to whoever reviewed my last **__**chapter.**__** I hope you all enjoyed it and here's another.**_

_**A/N: by the way just so there is no confusion, in the previous chapter Halía told Murtagh that her name was Aidan and not Halía to prevent Galba**__**torix from using it to bind him to her so that is why when I write **__** Murtagh calls her Aidan. That's a little confusing but on with the story.**_

Chapter 15- An Unlikely Friend.

It had been a week since Murtagh had been given his orders to stay away from the girl, a whole week since she had begun her enforced fast. Murtagh would have been fine with these orders if it had been any other prisoner, but it wasn't. He tried to carry out is normal routines but just when he thought he had forgotten something out of the ordinary would remind him of the young half elf that lay starving in the dungeons, because that is what she was, out of the ordinary. The way she looked, fragile but determined tortured his mind until the red rider could take it no more. Murtagh's eyes snapped open, he was alone in the dragon hold; Thorn must have gone out hunting. The young rider had taken to sleeping in the hold with his dragon, trying to take whatever comfort he could from his giant companion. Thorn enjoyed it too; they had never spent time alone together for an awful long time. Hunger had set in Murtagh's, but the very thought of food caused some haunting reminders of the ravenous girl who was locked away without light, food and with very little water.

"I'm sorry master, but I will not see her starve for much longer."

Murtagh gathered u his cloak from the stone floor and tied it around his neck. He stalked away and slinked down to the kitchens.

It was dark and nobody was around so Murtagh helped himself to bread, water, cheese, milk and other filling foods. Murtagh piled it all up in the cloak and slung it over his shoulder. To reach the dungeons Murtagh would have to sneak passed however many guards were on duty, which for a skilled magician like himself it would be a piece of cake. He swept silently down the steps and around the corner to where the girl's cell would be. Luck was on his side as there was only one guard on duty, Murtagh slipped back around the corner and muttered,

"Slytha..." the guard collapsed back onto his chair. "...Like a baby." He sniggered and snatched the keys up from the table.

Halía heard someone approaching. They had not fed her for an entire week and her strength was beginning to fail, but she still had some spirit in her. She moved over into the shadows, wincing as the pain from her broken ribs flared up. The stranger stopped outside her cell door and the lock clicked. On seeing Murtagh's face illuminated by the moonlight she retracted tighter into the corner without hurting herself.

"Are you going to come out? I have food for you."

"I cannot trust you. You hurt me once; I will not let you do it again." She hissed from the shadows.

"And I give my sincere apologies for that. I should not have done what I did, but if you knew what my master was capable of. If he found out I was here now, both our lives would be on the line. If you will not accept my apologies then please eat, it will make me feel better."

There was silence in the corner for a moment then Halía stood and hobbled out of the shadows.

"You are forgiven for now. I know how ruthless your master can be, I've seen the aftermath of his attacks in many villages. I understand why you had to do what you did."

Murtagh dropped the bundle to the floor and opened it out.

"Here," He held out a loaf of bread. "You must be hungry. I will start a fire."

Halía tore into the bread she had been given and stuffed it into her dry mouth. Murtagh started up the fire with a flick of his wrist. He watched her eat and admired her fine features. She was unusually short in stature for an elf and her features were not as angular. Her ebony hair was cut short to her ear and a small fringe swept over her forehead and shielded her left eye slightly. And what beautiful eyes they were, of the clearest emerald. Her frame was tiny, her very skeleton seemed fragile.

"Would you stop staring at me please?"

Murtagh blinked to find Halía's enchanting eyes glaring at him.

"I'm sorry...erm...what is your name again?"

"Aidan, my name is Aidan. Thank you Murtagh."

"For what?"

"Everything, for not invading my mind, for not leaving me to starve. Nobody has ever been this kind to me and I thank you."

"What do you mean? Being the daughter of an elf surely you must have been well cared for."

A tear rolled from Halía's eye.

"The elves are a very proud race and being only half elfin I was considered as impure. When my father died, I lost whatever love I had in the world, they will not rescue me."

Murtagh moved closer to her and hesitantly placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

"I will do what I can to see you are released from here. But I do not think you will ever leave this city...not alive anyway."

Halía's eyes leaked the tears she had been holding back and Murtagh mentally kicked himself for saying something so stupid.

_'You are officially an idiot... Say sorry, say something to comfort her!'_

The answer came in a way that even Murtagh didn't expect. He took Halía in his arms and pulled her close to his chest, Murtagh placed a hand on her head and the other around her shoulders. Halía tensed in his arms. The sudden movement hurt her ribs and the position she was holding pained her too.

"I am sorry Aidan. I do not know why I said that. I am sorry, so sorry." Halía began to giggle a little.

"You apologise too much rider, but I would like to be released now, my ribs are hurting."

"Oh right! Sorry."

Murtagh immediately let go, all the blood rushed to his face sending him a little pink.

"One more thing then before I go. Let me heal the injuries I caused you, at least then you will feel a little stronger. Please lie down."

Halía did as she was told and lay down on the patch of straw on the floor wit her arms by her side. Murtagh laid his hands gently over her rib cage and called on the energy he needed to perform the task. Moments later Halía was healed and well again.

"That is quite a dangerous talent you have there rider." She brushed a lock of hair back fro his face as she spoke, her gentle fingers grazed lightly over his cheek leaving a tingling trail over his skin. Murtagh sharply grabbed her hand before she moved from him.

"Aidan promise me one thing please?"

"Anything you ask of me rider."

"If the king summons you, do not tell him of this meeting."

Halía squeezed his hand in return and bowed her head forward slightly.

**Eragon returned to Ellesméra without her. He demanded to see the queen as soon as he landed in the ****city;**** there was not a moment to lose. ****He spoke of what he witnessed to the council and was dismissed without a reply. And now a week after her kidnapping Eragon was still awaiting his ****answer, and without a mentor he could do nothing but search for Skyler who had gone missing shortly after his return. **

Murtagh woke in the latter hours of the day after returning from the dungeons in the early hours of the morning. After leaving Halía **(I will call her by her real name when I just write the story, but in the speech I will use the name she gave Murtagh)** and waking the guard again he had crept back to the kitchens and replaced the knife he used and rearranged the pantry to make it appear as if nothing had ever been moved. On returning to his chamber he noticed Thorn's large form nestled deep into the bed that was built to hold him. Murtagh collapsed onto his bed and dreamt sweet dreams, without removing even an item of clothing. Murtagh spoke to himself in his thoughts, knowing that Thorn would not be listening.

_'Maybe Thorn is right. Perhaps I do feel something for her, but I...no what am I saying, she is a prisoner and I am her captor. I cannot fall in love with a traitor!' _He shuddered _'__Her eyes are so haunting, yet intriguing all the while. This is insane!'_

Murtagh washed and decided to change what he was wearing. He felt better in himself knowing that she had been fed and was not suffering too much. He pulled open the wardrobe doors to find that there wasn't much to choose from. Murtagh shrugged and pulled on a black linen shirt, black pants and his only pair of boots which also happened to be black. He left for breakfast and then wandered around the castle aimlessly looking for something to interest him. Thorn broke through the barrier in his mind and spoke in a gruff voice.

_**'A messenger has been sent to find you. The**__** king**__** wishes to see you in the throne room immediately.'**_

Murtagh wheeled around and headed in the opposite direction. As he headed down the long corridor two of the kings' guards heaved the heavy oak doors open so not to hinder the young rider's path. Murtagh strolled in as if he were royalty, bowed and walked closer to his king.

"You requested my presence my lord."

"Yes, yes I did. Murtagh I have had a change of plan."

"What about my lord?"

"Shush boy! Give this girl, this half elf the chamber next to yours. Make sure she has everything she needs. Take her around the city, but she never leaves the walls of this city."

"May I enquire as to why this sudden change of heart my lord?"

"If we starve her then she will not talk, but if we show her our hospitality and befriend her then you will be able to coax the truths from her."

"Me my lord?"

"You are more her age, you will befriend this girl and find out he deepest secrets. Now go and see that she is released and settled in. Go!"

Murtagh jumped and sprinted out of the throne room.

Down in the dungeons Halía lay curled up on a hay bale, she long for Murtagh's warm touch again. Never had she felt so attracted to a man before. Everything about the rider made her dizzy and almost aroused.

_'No he does not make you feel this way! He is a t__raitor, a fowl and evil, dark, sensual traitor. Oh Halía what have you gotten yourself into? I mean, calling __yourself__ Aidan...he should never have believed that! You'll just have to play along with it now won't you?'_

Halía laughed at her own musing when the lock clicked open and the door was flung open on its hinges. Murtagh hurled himself into the cell.

"Aidan, you are to come with me."

"Why am I? Has your king found out?"

"No he hasn't. He says he has had a change of heart. You are to live in the castle with me. You will have your own chamber and a maid and freedom to do whatever you want...within the city of course. I told you I would get you your freedom."

"Thank you Rider. It is much appreciated."

Halía took his outstretched hand and he pulled her from her dank cell into the brighter and cleaner parts of the castle. Murtagh took Halía to a larger part of the building and showed her around. She smelt of damp air and sweat, her raven hair stuck to her face and neck from the grease. Her clothes were dirty and torn at the wrists and knees. The chamber she was given was massive, a huge window faced to the east.

"This was a dragon rider's chamber. One of the foresworn's."

"No, this was my mother's quarters. My father would sometimes stay in here and not next door so the window was put in so that his dragon could fit. Do you like it?"

"It is so big, A lot bigger than my little cell. I could get lost in this one room."

Murtagh's lips twitched as he tried to hide the smile.

"I will send a maid to you. If you need anything I will be in the next room. Try not to get too lost." He joked. He began to back away towards the door, but before he could leave Halía turned and flashed him a tiny smile.

"Thank you, tell your master this. But I would like to return to my cell now.""You do not have to go back there." He didn't understand, this was what she wanted.

"This does not feel right, we are supposed to be enemies yet you treat me like a friend. I want to leave now."

Murtagh's composure flew out of the window as he slammed his fist into the door jamb.

"You just don't get it do you Aidan. I put my neck on the line for you again and you still wish to insult me. That's fine by me. I can throw you back in that shithole and torture you till my heart's content, but I don't want to."

Murtagh was close to tears, punching the door wasn't the best idea he had. Halía had backed into a corner, frightened of how ferocious the rider's temper was, it almost matched hers. Her stunned face was hidden with her greasy fringe. "And what's more, if it wasn't for me you would have been dead long ago!" He stood silent now, his breath heavy and loud. In shock she broke into tears and sank to her knees. Murtagh's gaze shifted to the door as Thorn poked his large head through the door.

_**'You when about that all wrong.'**_

_'What else could I do? She is just so...so...oh what does it matter.'_

Murtagh rolled his eyes and knelt by the weeping girl. He cautiously reached for her shoulder, unsure of what her reaction might be. He felt her bony frame tense under his palm.

"I am sorry Aidan. I didn't mean to shout. I will take you back if that is what you truly want."

Was it what she wanted? She wanted to be closer to him and if that meant going along with this charade then that is what she would do. Halía shook her head and raised her gaze to meet Murtagh's.

"I will stay if that is okay." Murtagh sighed and heaved Halía to her feet.

"I will call a maid to help you dress then we shall eat."

"Do we eat with your king?" Halía spoke with fear.

"No not with him." Murtagh bowed and left Halía alone.

Unable to fathom what had happened, she stripped of her tattered clothes and wandered to the door which she thought would lead to a wash room. She was wrong, a closet. She tried the second door and found a wash room with a large bath basin sunk into the floor with stone steps leading into it. She filled the bath and slipped into the surprisingly hot water. Her sensitive hearing caught somebody entering the room. Vigilantly she rose out of the water and cracked the door open a little.

"Who is there?" Halía opened the door wider and jumped back when a warm pink face appeared in front of her.

"You must be tha young lady I'm gunna be lookin afta."

"My name is Aidan."

"Mine's Mary, now c'mon ma dear. Wash 'n' clean so we's can get ya ready fer that young rider waiting fer ya."

The woman turned Halía around and pushed her back into the bath water. Mary poured icy water over her head and began to scrub her scalp hard. Halía screeched when more cold water splashed down her body. Mary giggled then waddled out into the other room to pick out some evening wear. The woman dragged Halía from her bath and began to poke and prim her for what felt like hours.

_**A/N: **__**Okay so that's another chapter over and done with. I am going to warn you now that in the next few chapters, Murtagh and Halía are going to get closer. Then the drama starts...the betrayal, punishment, and maybe just a hint of sexual interaction. You just never know ... **__**soooo**__** I am bumping the rating up to M for the rest of the plot...just in case.**_

_**Reviews would be nice**_

___**Pretty please with a cherry on top.**_

_**The button in the bottom left corner is calling you...and you will answer.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	17. Things Often Repeat Themselves

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the original characters or the rights to Eragon. However this plot and the characters, Halía and Skyler are my own.**

Chapter 16- Things often repeat themselves.

As the sun set over the city Murtagh rapped on Halía's chamber door. He waited patiently as the maid completed her work. Murtagh glanced in the mirror at his appearance, in horror he raked his fingers through his hair to tame the kinks and tufts from the previous night. Murtagh banged on the door again as his stomach growled at him.

"Yes she is coming. Just a moment."

The dark wood door opened slightly and Halía slipped out. The evening wear was a floor length silk dress, its colour was midnight blue and it hung loosely around the young girl's body. Murtagh's jaw fell open at the sight of her.

'_**Pull your tongue in, you might swallow her if it gets any wider.'**_ Thorn chuckled as he poked his head round his rider's bedroom door. To be frank Murtagh couldn't find his voice. No words could describe the way she looked, her elfin grace made her radiant but there was something more than enhanced beauty to this woman. Murtagh was stunned to the spot, without a leg to stand on. Halía laughed at his silence and waved her hand in front of his dazed eyes which brought Murtagh beck from his fantasies.

"You look beautiful Aidan."

"It was the only thing small enough to fit." She glanced down at herself and blushed.

"Then we shall buy you something new tomorrow in the city. Shall we eat?"

Murtagh bowed and held out his elbow for the girl. Her petite hand fit perfectly into the crook of his arm as if they were the correct pieces of a puzzle.

The dining hall was enormous; the table ran the full length of the room and could probably seat around one hundred guests. Halía's eyes stayed on Murtagh's face, she noted the weariness in his expression, the need for a proper nights' sleep beckoned him, yet he would not give. Murtagh seated her to the left of the head of the table and he took the seat across from her. A supper of lamb was placed in front of Halía; she politely pushed the plate away and wrinkled her nose.

"I am sorry, but I cannot eat this."

"What do you mean Aidan? It isn't poisoned or drugged."

"I cannot eat meat, it goes against my nature."

"It's fine." Murtagh signalled for a waiter. "Bring her something without meat." He ordered.

"What would the lady like my lord?"  
"How does a mix of fruits sound Aidan?" Halía nodded and smiled.

The waiter shuffled off and entered the kitchen; the chef brought out the replacement meal himself and almost threw in front of her in a huff. He muttered something under his breath as he turned to leave.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." Murtagh hissed.

"It was n-nothing my l-lord."

"How dare you lie in a lady's presence. In future, if you disagree with something then keep it to yourself. I will not stand for bad manners. Get out of my sight."

The two sat in silence for a few moments while Murtagh cooled off.

"So Aidan, is Urû'baen to your liking?"

"I have not seen much, but it seems quite pleasant."

"Well then I will give you a guided tour of the city, starting tonight in the castle.

"Thank you rider."

They completed their meal and Murtagh stood to take Halía's arm and show her around the castle. Murtagh couldn't believe her elegance even after spending a week in that cell. Murtagh already felt a connexion with this prisoner; she was someone whom he could relax around and be himself with. He almost felt as though he could remove the mask that he forever hid behind.

"This is the throne room. It is a little dark and boring in here. The king has retired to his quarters so there will be no chance of seeing him, so you can relax."

He felt Halía's grip loosen on his arm, but she still held strong.

"What is through there?" Halía pointed to a large door which was big enough to fit a dragon through.

"Oh that leads to the east wing dragon hold. Thorn will probably be there, would you like to meet him?"

"Oh yes please."

Thorn was lounging around in the spacious hold when the two entered.

"Hello Thorn, how are you?"

'_**I am well miss Aidan.' **_Halía smiled slightly. _**'He hasn't begun to scare you yet has he?'**_

"No he hasn't yet." He laughed.

"You know I can hear your thoughts too Thorn, if you don't mind."

Thorn chuckled and rolled onto his back. Halía's high bell laugh filled Murtagh's ears and made his heart flutter. He sat on the entrance to the hold and dangled his legs over the edge. Halía joined him, she looked down on the dizzying drop and then out over the city.

"It is beautiful Murtagh. I have had a wonderful night."

"What happened to calling me rider?"

"You have shown me that you are a good man. You earned my saying your name."

Murtagh took in Halía's every feature; she was beautiful and very much like an elf.

"Aidan may I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes you may." She spoke in a low and almost sexual voice.

"What did you do before I captured you?" he enquired.

"I had my own farm up in the mountains."

"And you didn't live with the elves?"

"I'm only half elf. They wouldn't want me to dirty their race.

"But Eragon was sent to you...by whom?"

"Queen Islanzadí. As I said before I am good with a sword and Eragon needed training up properly. She had no other choice."

All other questions were forgotten when she mentioned the sword.

"They we must have a spar tomorrow morning. I will let you have your weapons back for that."

Halía smiled elegantly and returned to watch the stars. Murtagh fought back a yawn, not wanting to part with her presence just yet. But as he glanced at Halía she yawned, signalling that she too was feeling as though the thrills of the day were catching up on her.

"I think that it is time we said our goodnights and went to bed."

Murtagh helped Halía to her feet and strolled back to their quarters. They bid each other goodnight and parted ways.

**Eragon had received word from the council and they discharged he plea to save her. Furious with them he went to the only friend he had. Arya agreed that she had to be saved and went to the council herself to put it to them. She said that it had gone well, but they had yet another agonising wait for their decision. Eragon and Saphira continued the long search for Skyler having had no luck for a week now.**

Halía stripped off her clothes and hung them back in the wardrobe. A linen shirt was placed neatly on the bed as a form of night wear. Halía pulled it on and walked over to the great window to gaze at the stars once again.

'_**I know who you are...Halía. And I know what you are. Did you think you would be able to keep such things from a dragon?'**_

'_What do you think I am Thorn?'_

'_**You are a rider. The marking on you forehead shows so much.'**_

'_Then you are mistaken. My dragon died long ago, long before you were born. Murtagh need not know of this. I am nothing, a Halfling, but a dragon rider no more.'_

'_**Why would you hide it from us if you are not a rider anymore?'**_

'_Because it is my past, you are only interested in what I am capable of now. What is my past does not matter. Please do not tell your rider, I beg you Thorn.'_

'_**I will not tell if you wish it, but if he finds out then I will have nothing to do with it.'**_

'_Thank you Thorn.'_ But he was already gone.

Halía could not sleep after their talk. If Thorn could see her for what she was then what was stopping Galbatorix finding out?

Murtagh yawned and rolled over in his bed. The day was just beginning, but the sun was already bright. Someone tapped lightly on his door over and over again. Unsteadily Murtagh stumbled towards the door and opened it. Halía stood in front of him dressed in a white linen shirt, black linen pants and boots.

"Good morning Murtagh. You are sleeping the day away, come on, get dressed...you have some promises to keep."

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"They are yours, the maid altered them a little to fit."

Murtagh grunted an 'okay' and watched her float back to her own chamber. It was as if he were a different person.

'_**Best do as she says, so get dressed hatchling.' **_Thorn taunted.

'_She is going to be a handful, I can tell.'_

He didn't even remember possessing a white shirt. All he ever wore was black. Several minutes later Halía was back at the door, bouncing around excitedly.

'_As if someone could get more excited about a sparring practice.'_ Murtagh muttered to Thorn as he left his room.

"Come on then. Let's go and get you your sword."

Murtagh and Halía entered the armoury, the soldiers there stood to attention.

"At ease men." Simultaneously they stepped their feet apart. "Allan can you retrieve this young lady's weapons. I believe that you have them labelled"

"I do my lord, what prisoner number is she?"

"Forgive me Aidan, Prisoner number one four nine."

The soldier repeated the number and set about finding the weaponry. He clattered among all the confiscated daggers and quivers full of arrows at the back of the room.

"I have a prisoner number?"

"A system I invented. We were losing track of how many prisoners there were so when they were brought in the person would be given a number and placed in the cell assigned to that number. I am sorry you had to hear that. We are not use to having a woman in the castle."

The man, Allan handed Halía her sheathed sword and set of daggers, it felt good to have her blade safely back in her hand.

"You don't travel light do you?"

"If I lose a weapon then I need a quick replacement in battle, it is common knowledge to do so."

Halía followed behind Murtagh to the training ground where many soldiers were already in fierce combat with each other, but stopped when Murtagh appeared.

"Continue men." The field settled back into its continuous rhythm.

"Does that not annoy you? All this recognition."

"Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't. It depends what sort of a day I am having. Now let's see what you are made of."

Halía removed her blade from its cover and tossed to the side. The metal sung as it cut gracefully through the air, its slight curve reflected the dazzling sunlight. Murtagh approached and blunted her blade for her.

"You have had your magic locked so you are unable to use any form of it. A healer did while you were unconscious when you arrived."

Halía said nothing. She moved into her defence stance, ready to throw off any attack that the rider might try. Murtagh didn't give any signal and launched himself at the other. Halía pushed the attempt away with a flick of her wrist and sidestepped his next few. Halía took his shock as her signal to attack; her next few movements were so fast that Murtagh hardly had a second to protect himself. Halía knocked him to the ground and placed the tip of her sword to his chin.

"Dead, are you having fun yet?"

"Not in the slightest. Do you take pleasure from embarrassing me in front of my men?"

"Oh always. You are going to have to do better than that to beat me Rider."

She smirked at him, a smile that frightened Murtagh. All kindness was gone; in its stead was a coldness that would chill even the coldest man. He shoved her blade away from him and stood up only to be knocked to the ground again and again and again by the shear power of the petite warrior. The training ground had fallen into silence; all were watching this one-sided fight take place.

"You are humiliating me!" Murtagh panted.

"I know. Are you enjoying it?"

"Not one bit." He breathed

"Then. Challenge. Me!"

Murtagh frowned at her, it was well on its way to staying there.

'_Challenge her...right then."_

Murtagh charged at her. Metal clashed against metal and two minutes later the young rider was pinned beneath her again

"How did Eragon lose to you? Even with his poor technique, fighting you should have been a walk for him...Oh yes, I remember, you used magic against him. You chose the cowards way out!" Halía spat at him as she let him stand again. Murtagh's fists clenched and Halía noticed.

"Go on then, get angry. Hit me...it wouldn't be the first time. Go on, I dare you. Eragon was a fool to let you live when you first met the Varden. If it were up to me you would have been strung up."

"Do not speak of my brother that way!" _'If it's a fight she wants then that is what she is going to get.'_

'_**Careful Murtagh, she is very fragile.'**_

Murtagh sprung to life and gave the fight everything he had left. Murtagh finally had an advantage and saw his chance. He flung Halía's sword away and was about to tag her when his blade connected with metal. Halía whipped around and drew her second dagger from her back.

"So shocked! You never said anything about not using multiple weapons."

"You could kill me!"  
"These won't harm you, they are blunt."

Murtagh couldn't cope; the strikes were coming twice as fast and just as powerful. His back collided with a tree and soon after Halía's daggers crossed his throat.

"Dead, do you give?"

"Yes for now, are you hungry?"

Halía grinned smugly as they returned to the castle.

Murtagh was eager to learn from this young woman's ability with a sword. They sat in silence while they both ate hungrily. Murtagh finished and watched Halía eat in contentment.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Halía glanced up at him, contemplating her answer, would she tell the truth?

"I learned most on my own. I had a carer who taught me the basics, but I perfected my technique and other things."

"Is your carer still alive?"

Halía averted her gaze again. If he asked anymore questions soon the truth would slip.

"He is dead. He died when I was seven."

Murtagh didn't enquire as to how or why, but still he watched her in amazement.

'_She has suffered so much grief and still she is perfect.'_

"You know this staring thing has to stop, you are making me paranoid."

"I was just wondering, why do you hide behind a fringe?"  
"I don't...always. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No not at all. Your hair is different to others I have met, why do you keep it so short?

"Well we are full of questions today aren't we? I like my hair like this and that is all there is to it."

'_What is she hiding from me?'_

'_**Murtagh will you stop being so suspicious! Don't you have another promise to keep?"**_

Murtagh sighed and wandered to Halía's side.

"And now for the completion of my second promise."

_**A/N: TaDa!!! Another chapter finished. Wow I am knocking these out quick. **_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**xx**_


	18. Incidents that lead to betrail

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the original characters or the rights to Eragon. However this plot and the characters, Halía and Skyler are my own.**

_**A/N- Sorry it has taken so long to update again. I have had such a busy schedule and with my own book flying off in all directions I just haven't had time, but I will make time somewhere for this. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 17- Incidents Lead to Betrayal

The surrounding city wasn't anything like what Halía had imagined. The busy streets were dirty and grotty and many of the homeless lingered on the corners and alleyways. Soldiers marched through the square showing their clear authority. Murtagh received shouts and praises, but also glares and profanities. Murtagh's grip on Halía's arm tightened as they were approached by some merchant rebels. Murtagh stepped up to the men; he stopped in front of a tall dark skinned man, placing himself protectively between him and Halía.

"Move aside traitor."

"Do your business and leave my city." Murtagh commanded.

"What you gonna do about it traitor?" The man spat.

He stood up to Murtagh, clearly several inches taller and more muscular. Several of the kings' guard jogged forward settle the confrontation, but the rider help his palm up to them, signalling them to stop. The streets were unnaturally silent; each was waiting their leader's punishment for the man.

"Do not rise to this man. Murtagh just walk away." Halía breathed and squeezed his arm lightly. "Be the bigger man."

"Do your business gentlemen...then get out of my city and I do not want to see you again." He rose up to his full height and turned on his heels. "Come Aidan."

Murtagh pulled her away towards the market square with such force that she stumbled every other step.

"Thank you Murtagh."

"No thank you Aidan. I wouldn't have done that normally."  
"He had done nothing wrong. There was no need for a harsher punishment."

Murtagh smirked briefly then his face became void of all emotion.

Halía could still sense someone following them; Murtagh was totally oblivious as he browsed over the collection of fabrics on one stall. Halía couldn't relax; her hearing noted every movement the stalker made. The heavy footsteps and uneven breath crept nearer and nearer. The sound of metal scraping on metal caught her immediate attention. She pushed Murtagh to the ground, sliding a sword free from a nearby soldier and caught that same merchant attempting to cut her guard down. The man reacted slowly as he swung his sword a second time. Halía blocked him with ease though his blows were heavy; she spun him round and placed her palm to his head and the sword to the man's neck.

"He told you to move on." She hissed in his ear. "You are a fool to disobey him."

Murtagh staggered to his feet and unsheathed Zar'roc. He strode round to face the man.

"What is your name?"

"I will not tell a traitor anything."

The man spat again, and Murtagh raised his blade to strike the man. However in a flash Halía snatched the dagger from the merchant's side and placed herself between the two.

"No Murtagh!"

"Move aside Aidan."

"No...Do not do this Rider!"

"Give me one reason?"

"There are children watching. Innocent eyes who should never witness such a horrific thing."

Murtagh observed her position. The man was thrown against a stall, his own dagger pressed in to his jugular. Halía stood both arms outstretched separating the men from one another.

"Rider please. At least do this where there are no innocent eyes to taint." She begged

He would have to hurt her to reach him. Murtagh couldn't bring himself to think about that. The rider sighed and nodded his head.

"Guards take him to the prison. I will deal with him later." The soldiers marched forward and dragged the merchant off. Halía handed the weapons reluctantly back to a soldier. She felt lost without any inanimate protection near her.

"Thank you once again Murtagh. May we try and complete this trip without any further interruptions?"

They bought several items of newly woven clothing and brightly coloured material for the maid to sew some other dresses. Halía and Murtagh returned to the castle during the afternoon.

Murtagh had never felt so close to someone before, he felt safe in her company and calm in her relaxed presence.

"Won't you come in for a while?"

"I'd love too."

The rider followed her in and sat on a nearby chair while Halía removed her boots and flopped down on the plush bed. The afternoon sun cast shadows over her face and extenuated her beauty. Murtagh's head began to run away with him, wild fantasies bubbled to the surface of his imagination. Murtagh had had many women in his bed and would satisfy them every time, but he never felt satisfied with the prostitutes and young maids that he had made 'love' with. Something was missing; somehow he thought that Halía may be that missing piece of him. He felt something stir in his groin and discreetly brought his knees up to hide his excitement.

"What would you have done if I had not been there?"

"I would not have thought twice about the people around me. That merchant would be dead."

"Is that your instruction? To kill whoever confronts you."

"Yes, yes it is. By order of the king."

"Is that what should have happened to me?"

Murtagh shot across the room to where Halía sat on the bed.

"I wouldn't ever...I could never have done what I was instructed." He took her cold hand in his, "I don't want to see you get hurt Aidan."

Halía glanced down at their hands, entwined on her lap. He felt so warm and soft over her stone cold; it burned like a fever over her wintry skin. There was one thing that she needed to ask, maybe it would cause him to put his guard up again or it might help him to open up.

"What does your king want from me? If I had served my purpose then I would be dead already. What is my intent Murtagh?"

"Aidan, I don't know what he wants with you. He doesn't share his thoughts with me, I just do his bidding. Although his last plan for you was to hold you to ransom. The elves would not bite, but Eragon might. If it has changed then I am in the dark just as much as you are."

"You think Eragon is that stupid? I know he is not the brightest of riders, but he has grown up too fast and he is worldly wise for his age. I know he will not take the bate."

Murtagh had no answer; there were none as he made the whole story up as he went along. Thorn entered his mind.

'_**So are you sure you don't have feeling for this little Halfling?' **_He chuckled.

'_Maybe I do feel something, but if Galbatorix found out he would kill me, he would kill her.'_

'_**Then we must not let him know. A messenger was sent for you. The devil himself wants to see you.'**_

Murtagh blinked and focused on the woman beside him, her eyes were glazed over and distant. Halía's wintry hand was still held in his, encased in his huge protective palm.

"I have to leave now Aidan"

"Hmmm..." She still didn't seem to be in the room with him, but she was listening to him.

"I will be back soon." He slid his hand free from hers and slipped away.

Halía didn't move as Murtagh left. She had tried over and over again to reach Eragon for the passed weeks, but no success, however now all she could think about was the strong red dragon rider that had just left her side. Never had she experienced these sorts of feelings and now that she felt them Halía was not sure she wanted them. Had she truly fallen for the enemy? Who was she to know what love felt like? She had never known love and all this felt so new to her, so unsure of her own emotions. There had been something when she met Eragon for the first time, but surly that could not have been the same thing. It couldn't be. There was just an air about this rider that caught Halía's eye and everything that made her hate him vanished. Each moment spent in Murtagh's presence made her fall just that little more hopelessly.

000000000

Murtagh entered the throne room in a hurry. Something about the frown on the king's face worried him.

"A little voice had told me that our little prisoner made a scene in the city today."

"She saved my life my lord. If she hadn't reacted the way she did then I would be dead my lord."

"Yet you fail to bring me any new information of the Varden. You are pathetic. Your father would be disappointed!"

"I am not my father!" His whole body was gripped with a stabbing pain. Hurting every muscle, every organ. Murtagh collapsed and writhed on the throne room floor. His breath ceased to come and he bit into his bottom lip so not to cry out in pain. It felt like a lifetime before the pain receded. The stone floor stung against his feverish skin. Murtagh was left panting on the ground.

"Do not raise your voice at me. Now get out of my sight."

Murtagh wobbled to his feet and staggered back to his chambers. Everything ached; he prayed that Thorn was safe in the dragon hold when the pain hit him. He could feel his consciousness slipping as he hurried down the corridor towards his room, hoping to reach his bed before he passed out. Unfortunately, Murtagh's knees buckled from under him and tumbled backwards towards the floor. Halía was startled from her daydream by a clattering of metal on the marble floor outside her room. She rushed to the door and peeked out. When she caught sight of Murtagh's crumpled form in the hall she sprinted to his side and knelt by him.

"Murtagh, Murtagh can you hear me?" She placed her ear to his chest and listened to his erratic heartbeat. "What did he do to you Murtagh?" She glanced up the hall, it was empty and there was nobody around to help her. "Well we can't just leave you here can we?"

Halía heaved his chamber door open and dragged the unconscious rider onto his bed. She checked his forehead and felt an icy burning. A cold sweat laced his whole body and soaked his clothes. Halía stripped him down and tossed them all to the side, as she removed his pants she blushed as her hand brushed against his manhood. She hurried to cover him up without looking and swiftly filled a bowl with cold water and dug out a towel. She dabbed the cold compress to his forehead and down his exposed chest.

'_A well toned chest.'_ She admired the sight before her; Murtagh's pectorals were solid and perfect. She thought back on what she had glimpsed at earlier and began to imagine what it would feel like if he..._ 'No I must not think like that! What am I doing? This is wrong...so wrong. I don't want him, I don't want him...I really don't know.'_

She shook her head and placed the cold compress on his forehead to bring down his temperature. Every time her skin came into contact with his there was a tingling feeling that shot up her arm and warmed her body. She sat there well into the night just watching over him, caring for him. The sky was beginning to brighten and Murtagh began to stir. He blinked his eyes open, caught sight of Halía and closed them again.

"Welcome back to the real world. How do you feel?"

"Like Thorn just walked over me. How long have I been out?"

"All night I am afraid. What did he do to you?"

"It was my punishment." He looked down at himself then lifted the blanket a little and quickly replaced it. "Where are my clothes?"

"You had a fever and I had to cool you off. I didn't see anything honest." Murtagh chuckled and laid back on the pillow.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had." He muttered. '_It's not as if I'm ashamed of what I was given.'_

Halía blushed heavily. Murtagh tried to sit up, but Halía pushed him back down. He tried a second time and she placed a hand to his chest but Murtagh caught it and moved it away.

"L-let me sit up. Did you stay here all night?"

"I did. Why do you stay with him if he treats you so badly?"

"I have no choice. My oaths keep me bound to the king for as long as he is alive."

"I am sorry for you, is there anything I can do for you now?"

'_How about coming to bed with me?'_

'_**Murtagh behave yourself. Be polite.'**_

'_Glad to hear that you are okay.'_

'_**I will live. How about you?'**_

'_A little tried but I feel a lot better.'_

'_**She is very loyal; the Halfling has sat by your side and not moved.'**_

"Why can't you just leave?"

Murtagh leaned on one elbow and faced Halía. "He has my true name. I have no choice Aidan, none at all and I fear that the same fate awaits you."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than serve your king. An elf would never prove useful to him."

Murtagh clamped his eyes shut, rolled back and willed the hatred Halía felt to go away. He knew deep down that she would feel this way, but it just hurt to hear the words from such an innocent mouth.

'_**Love is a complex thing little one.'**_

'_I do not love her Thorn...how can I? She is a prisoner and I am a dragon rider, it just wouldn't work'_

'_**Love works in mysterious ways little one.'**_ Was all Thorn grunted before he withdrew from his rider's thoughts.

It took Murtagh a few minutes to will his eyes open. When he finally did it was to an empty room.

"Aidan, are you there?" She had slipped away so silently that Murtagh wondered if she was only hiding in his chamber somewhere. Murtagh checked everywhere, but there was no sign of her. Still feeling slightly nauseous the red rider dressed himself and rapped on Halía's door.

"Just a moment!" Murtagh heard movement behind the door and he pushed himself off the wood as it was wrenched open. "Murtagh, I thought you were asleep."

"I was just resting." The rider caught sight of what the young lady in front of him was wearing. "Aidan you look beautiful."

The girl blushed and looked down at her feet. The deep sea green dress flattered her narrow curves. Murtagh couldn't keep his eyes off her. Murtagh felt his cheeks flush a little, but he still couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Murtagh are you alright?"

"Y-yes...I'm hungry." Halía smiled slightly at the implications.

"Me too. Shall we eat?"

Murtagh snapped out of his daze and held out his arm for Halía. "Shall we?"

The two ate as always in silence. Murtagh would sneak a glance at Halía when she was concentrating on eating. Halía could sense his gaze each time; he distracted her so much that she couldn't bring herself to eat. There was a question itching to get out, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him. Would Murtagh force the barrier back up between them? Not wanting to wait any longer Halía placed her cutlery down and pushed her plate away.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you keep my magic sealed?" It came out harsh and slightly venomous and not the way Halía intended it to.

Murtagh's face remained impassive. "It is a precaution."

"For what? I can't exactly escape can I? You are always with me and even if I did attempt to then you would easily track me down and the re-capture me."

"Does my protection not suffice? I'm I not enough for you?"

"You are never enough...I have grown up with magic in my blood, coursing through my veins. To have it taken away from me...it has left me feeling incomplete. Why can't I have it back?" Halía began to regret having brought up the conversation.

"I cannot give you what you seek. It is not my place. The king ordered it so the seal stays. End of conversation." Murtagh retorted.

Halía felt physically sick. He was still loyal to his mad king and he always would be no matter how many oaths he had taken. It was time to put her second plan into action and if that failed then there was always a third plan though she hadn't thought that far.

"Would you excuse me? I am feeling slightly sick." She pushed off from her seat and fled the room. Her head hated Murtagh for being so stubborn, but her heart...her heart yearned for him to follow her and comfort her.

Murtagh sat perfectly still in the dinning room. He hated himself for ever saying such things to her.

'_She didn't deserve the words that I spoke. It was uncalled for... Thorn what do you think?'_

'_**She will heal. Aidan only wants what she used to have. I think it has finally clicked that she isn't going to be leaving anytime soon and all she wants is some home comfort. Her magic is all that has stayed with her throughout her lonely years.'**_

'_Was I too harsh on her?'_

'_**You were a little insensitive, but she will forgive you if you go and apologise to her now.'**_

Murtagh dragged his chair back and sprinted back to his quarters in the east of the castle. Murtagh wrapped on the oak door until his knuckles hurt. Halía cracked the door open so only half her face was showing.

"What do you want?"

"I owe you an apology. Can I come in please Aidan?" Halía stepped away from the door and strolled over to her bed, sitting down and stared at the rider expectantly. "I-I'm sorry Aidan for the way I was earlier. I understand that you need your magic to feel complete, but I cannot give it to you. The king would be very, very angry with me if I gave you this."  
"I just want what little freedom I can get. I am practically defenceless compared to you. I would be no match."

"I know but..." Murtagh perched on the edge of her bed and touched her hand. "I would give it to you...Aidan I would give you the world if I could, but at this moment it simply just isn't possible...not yet." Murtagh could feel her somewhat cool breath on his face, the burn of her gaze almost scorched his soul. Halía stared so deep into his eyes her head began to swim in his hazel orbs. Murtagh began to lean forward, Halía's scent drawing him in and drowning him. He inhaled her spicy fragrance and closed his eyes. There was little more than an inch between their lips and Murtagh's heart was racing in his ears. All he had to do was close the distance and claim her full lips. Halía's dainty nose brushed against his, Murtagh tilted his head to the side and his eyes automatically slid shut. He could feel her breath catch in her throat and for that moment he knew that she wanted this too. Halía's lips grazed his and just as Murtagh pressed his mouth to hers...

"No, no Murtagh..." Halía got up and crossed the room to the opening. "I cannot give you what you seek Murtagh." She used the same words Murtagh used before.

"I don't understand. I thought you liked me. I thought you felt the same way."

"Then...you were...horribly mistaken." Halía forced back her tears.

"You do not like me?"

"No I do not Murtagh."

"Oh! Fine then just as long as I know where I stand. Goodnight Aidan." Murtagh stood and slammed the door shut on his way out. He didn't hear her final words.

"No Murtagh...I love you." Halía's voice was a trembling whisper.

000000000

It was deep into the night when a slight shadow stirred the sleeping air. It crept passed the dinning room and then on passed the empty throne room. The draft from the dragon hold blew a gale down the staircase. Halía slinked into the dragon hold where Thorn lay gazing up at the stars.

'_**Out so late young Halía? What troubles you?'**_

'_I have come to beg a favour of you.'_

'_**That depends on what the favour is. Does Murtagh know where you are?'**_

'_He does not.' _Halía's thoughts faltered. _'Would you find Eragon for me? Tell him to stop looking for me. He cannot rescue...'_

'_**That is out of the question!' **_Thorn's masculine voice boomed in Halía's head.

'_Thorn please hear me. I am begging you. I do not want him to be tied to the same fate. I know you are not bound to Galbatorix as strongly as Murtagh is. I beg you Thorn, do this for me please.'_

The red dragon went back to watching the stars. Halía tried to block out the dragon's contemplation.

'_**I will not be able to find him.'**_

'_He will have left Du Weldenvarden by now. He will be heading south west, straight for Urû'baen. Tell him not to find me. Tell him I am safe and I do not need to be rescued. Show him that I sent you as proof.'_

'_**I will do this for you, but if we are found then it will be both of our heads on the line.'**_

'_Thank you Thorn.' _Halía touched his snout as a sign of appreciation. The dragon grunted and leapt from the ledge into the sky. Halía settled down on the ledge as Thorn had and let her mind wander.

"Where is Thorn?"

Halía almost jumped off the outcrop with fright. Murtagh stood tense in the doorway. "Where is Thorn Aidan?"

"He went out. I just saw him leave."

"Do not lie to me! What did you ask him to do Aidan?!"

"I asked him nothing! We spoke about you. Thorn is worried about you. That is all."

Murtagh's fists clenched and unclenched, his knuckles turning white as the skin stretched over the bone. "He said that you two hardly ever talk anymore and Thorn is concerned because you keep your thoughts from him."

"What have I ever done to you?" Halía looked at him and frowned. "What have I done to you to be lied to?" He strode forward until there was about a metre between them.

"I don't know what you..."

Before she could finish the back of Murtagh's hand slammed into her face and knocked her over. Halía slid a few centimetres away before she lay still on the stone floor. "Do not lie to me!"

Her jaw felt heavy and it ached like hell. She snapped her head round to face Murtagh and instantly regretted it. The piece of hair covering her secret swished to the side and revealed it. The red rider stared blatantly at the silvery, white mark of a dragon rider above her left eye. Halía's breath hitched in her throat.

"Why Aidan? What were you thinking when you lied to me?"

"I never did. If you looked closely you would have found that I am only a shadow of what I once was." Halía raked through her memories to retrieve any information on Skyler. The only memories she left were those from Skyler's hatching and until he learned to fly, that memory appeared as though he just falls and doesn't fly back up. It would be her alibi.

"You lied to me though!"

"I told you she was didn't I Murtagh? Let us see what else she has been keeping from us."

Both of the riders invaded Halía's mind simultaneously. Both diving and dissecting her memory. The pain that accompanied this forced her to her knees and made her cry out. The agony stopped and Halía opened her watery eyes. Murtagh stood, wide-eyed and dark. Galbatorix smirked down at her.

"Well Aidan it seems to me that you are indeed a traitor...Guards seize her!"


	19. Death would be a nice reprieve

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the original characters or the rights to Eragon. However this plot and the characters, Halía and Skyler are my own.**

_**A/N: Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, but I have had a lot on my plate lately so I have only been doing little parts at a time. But bit by bit I have finally finished it. I do apologise for the long wait. It also didn't help that my laptop decided it wanted to play games with me and completely wiped this chapter from my pen drive and so I have had to start from scratch. **_

_**The good news is that five weeks from now I will have left school and as soon as I have completed my exams my life will consist of my laptop until I have finished this story. And hopefully I will have it completed by July/August time. **_

_**This chapter is a lot darker than any chapter I have ever written before. There are insights into just how mad the king actually is. **_

Chapter 18- Death would be a nice reprieve

Halía lay, chained to a cold stone slab in the centre of a dark, damp cell. The only light stretched from a flickering torch flame at the end of the corridor. The cell itself smelt of sweat and rotted flesh. Tortured screams drifted through the little barred window in the heavy wooden door. Halía had a throbbing pain in the back of her head, Galbatorix had paid several visits to Halía's cell, probed her mind, so far he had discovered that her real name was Halía, and poured through her memories and always coming to the same dead end. She didn't know how much longer she could hold them from him. She hadn't seen Murtagh since the night in the dragon hold; she had no way of knowing if he was alright. Had Thorn reached Eragon or had Murtagh gotten to him before he could warn the blue rider. Halía feared for his safety above her own.

'_He hates you. Why should you be worried about whether he is okay? You're the one who's chained up and could be killed at any time.' _The little voice in Halía's head said.

The truth was that she didn't want to like him, he was wrong. He was her enemy. She honestly wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. He was driving her crazy. Halía had no clue to what day it was or how long she had been in her prison. It had been several hours since the guards had dragged her back and chained her up. She hadn't eaten in ages, but the ever growing pain in her head diverted her attention. She strained against her restraints and fought against the strength of the iron that bound her. She needed to get out...soon.

Murtagh lay, hopelessly upon his bed; blood trickled down the side of his face from his nose and bottom lip. Galbatorix had given him a good beating for his blindness and he had also immobilised him for the guards to teach him a lesson. After that, the same guards hauled him back and locked him in his chamber. He had not been allowed to see Halía and Thorn had been chained up in the dragon hold when he had returned. He had begged one of the younger guards to get him the latest information on Halía, but he had just sniggered and then punched him full in the face. He couldn't comprehend his feelings for Halía; she had lied to him and betrayed his trust. He hated the way the lies had just spilled out even after everything he had done for her. She must have guessed that he was just doing his master's will like a puppet on a string. He didn't want the way he felt. It was wrong to love the enemy.

'_Thorn can you hear me?' _Galbatorix had isolated him physically from his companion, but not mentally.

'_**I can little one. Your mind is restless, your feelings are unsure.'**_

'_I just can't stop thinking about her. She has hurt me, but I can't stop wanting her. It keeps growing stronger and stronger, but she will die soon if...'_

'_**Her death may be avoidable. I found Eragon, he is not far from here. We could make it back within the hour.'**_

'_And risk our lives! When Galbatorix finds out, and he will, all hell will break loose.'_

'_**But you love her. I have thought about this very hard, Galbatorix will not want us in bad health. He needs us fit now that the battle grows ever nearer. He cannot hurt us.'**_

'_You might be right, but I cannot get out and you cannot either. Unless we can some how convince him that we are truly sorry and we will finish the job ourselves, then there may be a slight possibility that we could do it.' _

While the two companions finalised their plot, a plan was already underway as a final punishment for the traitor and the prisoner.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Halía still lay awake when the dawn broke through the tiny barred window in her cell. She couldn't see out, but the sound of hammering intrigued her. Her mouth was dry, her energy was low and her stomach rumbled painfully, but none of them mattered. Halía could sense the excitement in the air, the excitement for something much more exciting than their everyday activities. Halía gave one last desperate tug on her restraints. There were footsteps outside her cell, male voices talking quietly of a beating, Halía felt as though her heart was in her throat. This was it then. The door slammed open and the two guards laughed as Halía panicked, trying to loosen the iron grip around her wrists. The guards placed irons around her wrists and ankles before releasing her from the restraints fastening her to the slab. There was a long chain in the centre of the irons around her wrists the tallest guard used this to drag her out of the dungeons and into the court yard. A few minutes earlier, two guards were sent to Murtagh's chambers to bring him to the court yard. From his window Murtagh could see the crowds gathering in the court, a large wooden stage had been assembled in the centre of the court yard, but there was no noose. The two men seized him by the elbows and frog marched him through the castle to the gathering if people. Galbatorix watched from a balcony far above the hustle, a grin plastered on his face. Murtagh was released, but his guards never left his side. One soldier positioned himself on the stage awaiting the prisoner, a long leather whip clasped in his right hand. An eerie hush fell among the crowd and everybody stared up.

"My people, you have all been assembled here to witness a rare treat. The beating of a traitor." He grinned again as an animated murmur shivered through the crowd. "Bring out the prisoner."

The large guard passed through the door first, tugging harshly on the chain causing the girl to stumble out. Halía was blinded by the bright sunlight, spots formed on her eyes as she staggered out over the stone yard. A silent gasp ran through the gathering at the youth in front of them.

"She is a traitor to Alagaësia and for that she will be punished. Forty lashes for the elf, Whip master."

As Halía was yanked up the steps to the stage Murtagh gasped at the deterioration in her health, Halía observed his battered face and stiff gait. The chain around her wrists separated into two and the guards stretched her arms out until she was in the very centre of the stage facing her audience.

The whip master took hold of the collar of the bloodied white shirt and tore it open. Murtagh winced at the sight of the purple bruises in the shapes of fist and boot prints. The first lash of the whip struck, but there was no emotion on Halía's face, nothing to show the agony she was in as the whip crushed a fragile rib, only a sharp intake of breath. The second lash struck just as hard as the first, and the third and the fourth and the fifth. Halía fought with her strength to remain standing, but the pain was excruciating and still she made no sound. Her lib began to bleed with the pressure of her teeth. By the twentieth lash many of the crowd were jeering at her, forcing her to give them what they wanted...some entertainment. The Whip master yelled out for the thirtieth lash and that's when it struck, leather on raw flesh. Her skin was so papery that the leather had stripped it away and revealed the muscle beneath. Blood trickled down and stained her shirt. The crowd now were silent, stunned by the girls bravery. What they couldn't see was the small tear that leaked out on the thirty ninth lash. Murtagh kept a blank mask, but inside he was screaming in pain for her, he wanted to call to her, to hold her. The guards let Halía fall to the ground and she did so willingly.

"It seems our little traitor isn't humiliated enough. How about a little walk?" Galbatorix sneered. "We shall see. Dear people, I was wondering...has she has been punished enough. Do you agree?" There were many shouts of no and yes, but the yes' were outnumbered massively. "Very well. Take her for a walk around the town."

Without a seconds rest Halía was viciously hauled down the steps and was jeered at as her lethargic body collapsed and she tumbled down them. A mounted guard trotted through the archway and turned just in time to catch the length of chain being thrown to him. He wound it round the pommel two or three times and then set off at a slow trot through the crowds.

Halía was dragged up and down the city's main streets and back alleys, she stumbled many times and most resulted in her being dragged along on her front back or side before the guard would notice and stop to let her stand again. Rain clouds gathered quickly and soon after midday the rain began to pour. The droplets of salty water stung the lashes; exposed to the elements of the rancid town the wounds were soon to be infected. Halía had remained silent, unwilling to give into the crowds wants. She was exhausted and her body ached more than it had ever hurt and for once she wished she was back in Ellesméra with her companion and a comfortable place to stay. She didn't have the energy to hope that she would see the beautiful woodland city again before the end. The guard and prisoner returned to the courtyard and she was held up by her scraped elbows as she was carried back to her cell, and chained back onto the stone slab.

Murtagh had been forced to watch the mount tow Halía away and when she had disappeared from view Murtagh was then taken up to the balcony where the mad king oversaw the entertainment.

"Now Murtagh, my faithful servant I have a task for you to complete."

"Anything you say my king. Your wish is my command." He sighed emotionlessly.

"When she is brought back I want you to go down to her cell and I want you to break. Every. Bone. In. Her. Tiny. Fragile. Body. A guard will oversee that the task is complete, take this as your pass to forgiveness for you utter blindness in not seeing her for what she is." Murtagh wanted to retort, say that he would rather die than do that to her, but the reply wouldn't come. "If you fail I will just give her to the guards. I'm sure they are longing for some young female company as pure as the one they hold captive." Not once did the king look at Murtagh, but sniggered to himself as he forced Murtagh to do as he was told.

"C-consider it d-done my K-king." The guards whisked him down to the dungeon where Halía was just being re-chained to her table.

Murtagh was frog-marched into Halía's cell and he observed the heavy rise and fall of her chest, the discolouration of her whole body. Murtagh had never been asked to perform such a task, just the thought of it made bile rise in his throat. As Murtagh walked unsteadily towards her, Halía managed to open her heavy eyelids wide enough to see the pain written on his face.

"Do what...you have come to do. Your master can do no more to me." Halía croaked, her voice rough from neglect.

"I'm so sorry Halía. I really am." He muttered back. At the same time Murtagh raised his left hand and called on his energy reserves to help him accomplish his duty. Immense magical pressure was applied to Halía's chest, crushing the remainder of her unbroken ribs. A cry of pure agony escaped her chapped lips. Almost immediately after the same pressure was applied to her arms and legs, Halía struggled for breath and attempted to remain still so the pain would stop. After what felt like hours Murtagh dropped his hand and stepped back, Halía was still alive to his amazement. He wished that he could just whisper one word and finish her, send her to a better place.

'_**You can send her to a better place. You have done his despicable task, you know where she lies and you and I will be free to rome the castle.'**_

'_You may be right. All I know is that I have to get her out of here, Tonight.' _

As Thorn expected, Galbatorix was pleased when the two returned and the guard reported Murtagh's good behaviour.__He dismissed Murtagh and this time the soldier didn't follow. Alone in his room the young rider began to plan how he would get Halía out without any of the guards seeing him.

He could just knock every guard out and then get her passed the throne room some how. He could get Thorn to fly into the courtyard and then it would be a matter of carrying her up three steps and then hauling her onto Thorn's back.

'_**I suggest bringing her up to the hold. You will have more time then.'**_

The two were in agreement. All they had to do was lie in wait until night and then put their plan into action.

The night came quickly than Murtagh expected. If he timed it right then he could get her out while the guard change over was happening. All of the soldiers had to travel over half the castle at the same time to reach their next post so Murtagh had little over three minutes to grab Halía and get out. Sure enough when he reached the dungeon steps there were no soldiers at their posts and the keys for the cells were flung over the table. Murtagh snatched them up and hurried to the cell he had visited earlier. The key fitted perfectly and the lock clicked open.

"Halía, can you hear me?" Her breathing was shallow, but she was alive. Murtagh healed some of the more major breaks in her body so he could carry her. Injuries such as the lashes she had sustained to her back couldn't be healed until they had been properly treated. The chains fell away as he brushed his hand over them, He picked her up and his heart sank at the lightness of her, it was like carrying a small child in his arms. From then he ran, as fast as he dared without putting her through more pain and reached the dragon hold where Thorn was waiting without being seen.

'_We have to hurry, they will notice soon.' _Slowly he clambered up into the saddle and managed to strap himself into it. _'Fly in the direction you found Eragon. She needs a healer before she catches something.'_ Thorn grunted as he leapt off the ledge, Murtagh gripping harder on Halía's delicate body. The night was darker than any night. The storm clouds still remained. Murtagh could hardly see in front of him, he glanced at Halía's frail body, her chapped lips parted to take in shallow breaths of the fresh air of her freedom. He hated what he had done to her. He hated the life he lead, the life he would have to lead if the Varden do not succeed in defeating the king. Which they would never achieve.

'_How much further Thorn? We cannot take much longer.'_

'_**We are close. They are camped just a little further east.' **_At that moment the companions were flying parallel to the Ramr River and Murtagh could faintly see it curving away to the north. _**'I will drop you just west of their camp and you will have to go in alone.'**_

'_And be shot before I can even speak a word.' _

'_**Then you will just have to think of another plan won't you.' **_Both fell silent as Thorn began his descent. Murtagh thought quickly over what he could do and as they touched down he spoke out.

"I have a plan."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Eragon slouched against Saphira's belly, his sword balanced across both his knees. Two dark rings encircled his eyes; he had not slept since Halía's capture. The camp was quiet and it had been ever since he had told them to stay where they were, he gave them no reason. He could not say that Thorn had told him so for Halía's sake. It cold have been a trick, a trap, Halía could already have been dead. That could not have been the case though as Eragon had scried Skyler only a day ago. He was getting restless now, and impatient. A few times he had almost set off for Urû'baen to rescue his rider himself, but had persuaded himself otherwise. Eragon could sense something was not right, something was going to happen. The blue rider let his head fall back and he gazed at the cloud covered sky. Something small flew high above him; Eragon thought it was a bird at first, but as it neared he realised that it wasn't. Eragon reacted quickly; he rolled out of the way as the arrow embedded itself into the ground where he was once sat. A soldier nearby saw the arrow and immediate panic filled his face.

"Ambush! We're under attack!" He sprinted over to Eragon to protect him, Saphira's roar echoed in the silence. Under the protection of a shield, Eragon could see the arrow more clearly.

"Wait, it is not an ambush. There is a letter attached."He snatched up the weapon and unravelled the note.

**Eragon,**

**I have your friend.**

**Here are the directions.**

**Come alone.**

Arya stalked over and read the letter over his shoulder. The elf had not spoken to him properly since he had arrived in Surda after Halía's kidnapping.

"You will go to this place, but you cannot go alone." She bent down and picked up his sword and handed it to Eragon.

"I must." Eragon still held a flame for Arya, but it hurt him so much for her to hate him so ferociously. It could have been a set up for him, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Eragon saddled one of the horses and took of in the direction the letter instructed and he went unaccompanied. There was a huge boulder blocking the light from a small fire, Eragon checked that there was no hidden snipers or soldiers and urged the horse forward. That was when he saw it, a body lying beside the fire, a ghostly glow around the petite figure. Eragon dismounted and threw himself down by Halía's side.

'_Arya, come I have Halía.'_ That was also the moment he noticed a third person hidden in the shadows.

"Hello baby brother."Murtagh sneered as he stepped into the light. Eragon pushed himself up from the dirt and drew his sword. "I am not here to fight you Eragon. I came to return what rightfully belongs to you." He glanced sorrowfully over to Halía's limp form. Eragon followed his gaze.

"What did you do to her?"

"I did not wish it upon her." Murtagh stiffened as the wind blew the sound of horses towards them. "When she is well again, please give her this. I want to explain to her." Eragon sniggered as Murtagh mounted Thorn and vanished into the night. Eragon couldn't have cared less, he had the elves secret weapon back and alive. Not a minute later, Arya arrived with the rest of the camp and Saphira. Eragon was leant over Halía, his hands hovering over her body checking for injury.

"There are no broken bones, but the blood on her head would suggest that her skull is spilt. Cuts and bruises all over her body, but she seems fine." Eragon slid his hands under her body and froze as his fingers came into contact with something moist. "Arya, help me sit her up." The sight they were presented with was stomach twisting. Her back was raw with gashes that ran the full length of her back. Her skin was hot to touch under Eragon's palms.

"Eragon she needs a healer immediately. You must fly with her Eragon to Ellesméra and get her to the palace."Halía's breaths were shallow against Eragon's body as he held her close. Arya rummaged in her pack for some cloth. She asked Eragon to help her bind them round her back to protect the open wounds from infection. It was an awkward task for Eragon; Arya noticed this and only asked him to support her weight from behind. A young maid who had accompanied them held a cloak up around the three to protect Halía's body from the soldiers' eyes. Eragon wouldn't let Arya help him as he carried the white rider to Saphira and strapped her into the stirrups. There was only a small hand hold at the front of the saddle to keep Eragon from falling to his death as Saphira leapt into the sky and flew with great speed in the direction of the guarding forest. They were moving at a frightening pace and Eragon worried that if she carried on Saphira would fly herself into exhaustion. He had begged her to slow, but the stubborn dragon ignored him. She cared too much for Halía, cared too much for Skyler. The tiny body of Halía was shivering and shaking under Eragon, so he pressed her closer to the saddle and pressed himself closer to provide Halía with a source of body heat. Travelling was not the best idea, but it was the only way quick enough to get a healer for her. The world below them blurred into the darkness as Eragon felt himself drifting to sleep. When he woke the following dawn, Eragon noticed the considerably slower pace they were flying at. Saphira had tired herself out; Eragon could hear her heavy pants, feel her sweat beneath the saddle.

'_Saphira take us down. You need to rest for a while.'_

'_**She needs a healer more than I need rest.'**_

'_You are no use to Halía half dead. I need you strong Saphira, please.'_ Finally she agreed and slowly descended. After much persuasion Saphira left to find something to eat while Eragon tried to force some fluids into Halía's system. She gagged and spluttered at first, but when she realised what it was she gulped it down in generous mouth full's. A few hours later they took off again at the same speed as the previous night. Eragon clung to Saphira's saddle with all his strength. The wind had picked up and it was much harder for Eragon to keep Halía pressed into the saddle for warmth and now for the Nth time in their trip the blue rider's muscles had cramped. There was still at least another night ahead of them as the dragon flies, Eragon was unsure of whether Saphira would make it that far.

Eragon must have drifted off again, because when he opened his eyes the sun was settling below the horizon.

'_Saphira, where are we?'_

'_**Somewhere between Urû'baen and Du Weldenvarden I think.' **_Halía was an awful lot paler than before and the trembling was more violent. Eragon leant down to check the tightness of the buckles and happened to glance at his own white shirt, now stained red. The bandages were drenched with blood. Panic rose in Eragon's throat, He couldn't lose her now.

'_Saphira! Land somewhere please, she is bleeding!'_ The blue dragon obeyed and folded her wings and hurtled towards the ground. Eragon lifted Halía from the saddle and laid her on her side. Eragon rummaged through his pack for the cloth Arya had given him just in case. He hesitated as he unbuttoned her shirt, but a low rumble from Saphira urged him on. Carefully and gently Eragon peeled the sodden bandages from her wounds and began to apply the clean ones. There was no other way of doing it, so he positioned himself in front of Halía and leant her body against his, he tried to give her as much privacy as he could, but every other time he would just be passing the cloth from his left to his right hand and he would touch her accidentally, causing himself more embarrassment than Halía. Once he was sure there was no more blood they were off. The sun had disappeared completely from the land and the shadows of the night crept forward. Eragon was conscious of the fact that Galbatorix could be out searching for them, following them to Ellesméra. Saphira had the same thoughts and quickened her speed. There was only a little distance between them and the forest. Eragon remained awake throughout the night, providing Saphira with a little energy every so often to give her that short burst of speed. There was a shadowed area ahead that grew bigger and higher as they neared it, Du Weldenvarden was finally in view. They were almost home, almost safe. The second dawn broke over Alagaësia; Saphira had covered more miles in three days than Eragon could ever expect her to do, but she was weary and in need of rest. Halía too needed to rest, being out in the open wasn't helping her condition at all, if anything it had worsened considerably since she had been returned to the Varden. Eragon needed her to be strong, but her skin was fiery and her breath was almost non-existent.

"Come on Halía, don't you give up now. Not while that mad man has breath left in his body." He willed her to fight whatever was attacking her body.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

By mid-afternoon Saphira had crossed the borders of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon patted his companion on the neck in appreciation and praise for her great speed and determination.

'_Well done my friend. Not far to go now.' _He smiled upon hearing a relief filled roar. Her acclamation was followed by a mournful roar that echoed on the wings of the wind that blew against them, a sound only one other creature was big enough to make and it was flying towards them at a frightening pace. Skyler was nothing more than a white blur, the red streak threatening to spread to his entire face.

'_**Give her to me!' **_He roared. _**'You cannot expect more from Saphira who has done so much more than she needed. I will take my rider now.'**_ Eragon nodded and as Skyler pulled up just below Saphira he jumped from his saddle into Skyler's.

'_I will come with you. Saphira I am proud of you. Rest and I will come for you soon.' _He glanced round a final time as Saphira vanished below the canopy. There were no words to describe the way Skyler flew. Saphira was fast and it was exhilarating, but there was no word to match the elegance and swiftness of the great white dragon. They were approaching Ellesméra's border when Eragon glanced at Halía's back, the cloth was sodden with sweat, blood and a clear, gooey liquid which was a sure sign of infection.

"Hold on my friend. Please."

**The rider lay panting on the stone floor of the throne room; the world swam before his eyes, but still he was glad. The more time Galbatorix spent torturing him, the more time Eragon had to get into the safety of Du Weldenvarden. The king stood sour faced a few meters away from Murtagh. He had been furious when the guards had found his prisoner gone. Murtagh prayed that Halía was safe, back in the one place where she belonged and he prayed that she stayed there. And as the pain gripped his mind, body, heart and soul he wished for a moment that he could go to a safe place where nothing could hurt him. But there is no such place for the damned. **

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_**A/N: Apologies for the length of time it has taken to post. I promise that it won't take as long for the next.**_

_**You know what to do...click the pretty purple button in the corner.**_

_**xx**_


	20. Authors note Sorry

**Author's note**

Okay...

I didn't intend to post yet another author's note so soon, but I've just tried and tried to write more of this fic and had no luck. Things just don't want to go my way, I've argued with the characters and they simply don't want to do as I say.

Also I have several other projects in mind which I just keep on getting more and more plot lines for and they are driving me crazy so I might post them in the near future too. (but its unlikely)

So for now I will give myself a break and try and get chapter 19 and perhaps chapter 20 done as soon as I can.

My apologies once again.


End file.
